School Days
by Valkyrie Fantasy
Summary: Emma Swan is the mute girl that nobody wants be around with. Regina Mills is the evil teacher that students fear. Emma is just simply trying to survive till graduation, the day she finally becomes free from her foster family. Regina doesn't think she needs anyone but her son in her life. Can these two outcast help give each other a real happy ending? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**School Days**

**Just to let my readers know this is the first time I have ever attempted to do a SwanQueen story, actually it's the first time I have ever tried to do a lesbian story period. So please be kind, I do hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please Review! **

**Chapter 1**

Being different is never easy; Emma Swan knew this better than most. Life has been hard on the young girl. Despite everything she has been through and continues to go through, Emma has always been a survivor. Today was her senior year, and that meant only one more year of foster care. The day she graduated would be the day she turn 18.

"Damn it my life sucks!

Emma had just closed her locker after putting a few notebooks away when she heard Ruby whine. The young senior was standing just a few lockers down from Emma's.

"Don't you think your being a little dramatic?" Belle giggles.

Emma couldn't help but agree as she munched down on her apple with her back leaning against her locker. Although Emma wasn't one to usually ease drop on people, it wasn't exactly ease dropping when the girl was naturally loud. It was still pretty early for class to start so there were few students in the hallway at this time.

"I am being under-dramatic Belle! You won't believe who I got stuck with as my history teacher!" she cries.

"I give up, who?" Belle replies. By Belle's tone Emma could easily that the girl wasn't really interested, but Belle was usually too kind to most people to ignore them.

"Regina Mills! AKA The evil teacher! She the toughest teacher at Storybrooke High" Ruby explained.

Belle frowned. "She can't be all that bad can she?" Now Belle sounded interested.

"Are you kidding? This is the woman that hardly ever gives out A's! Most students won't pass her class with anything higher than a B-. I heard she even makes students cry with all the stress and homework she gives out" Ruby shudders.

"She isn't going to ruin my straight A's is she?" Belle asked concerned.

"You can kiss those straight A's goodbye if you have Miss. Mills for your teacher. She simply loves ruining a student's perfect score"

Emma was starting to get tired of hearing the girls whine about their petty problems. Once she had finished her apple she decided to make her way to the library, at least it would be quiet there. When she finally made it to the library she was surprised to see someone sitting at one of the long tables. It was Regina Mills; Emma has never seen her here before this early in the morning. The woman was insanely beautiful; her skin was perfectly flawless, her shoulder length dark hair only enhance her beauty. Someone could get lost in those dark chocolate brown eyes that were currently reading a book with an intent interest.

Although Emma has never had Regina Mills as a teacher until this year, she could understand a little why some students would feel threaten by her. This woman had a powerful aura that surrounded her; she could see that the woman had invisible walls built around her. However, Emma wouldn't be surprised if the real reason students didn't get A's in Miss. Mills class was simply because they didn't do all the work to their full potential. After being momentarily surprised by seeing the infamous teacher who didn't even seem to notice her presence she finally makes her way over to a small area that had a couch and few chairs where you could read comfortably. She planted her red backpack on the floor and laid herself down on the couch. School was the only place she felt safe enough where she could actually get some sleep. It was exactly why she always arrived at least 30 minutes early before the school bells ringed. She would actually be here a lot sooner if she could, but the school didn't open any sooner than this unfortunately. At home she was either constantly tormented by nightmares, or tormented by her foster family. It didn't take her long to allow the quiet darkness to consume her; she had no idea that Regina Mills was studying her with curious dark eyes.

Emma wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt a warm and gentle touch trying to wake her. Her eyes slowly flickered open and soon green eyes met brown ones.

"I suggest you get moving dear, the bell is about to ring" Her voice was low and rich, it was authoritative but warm.

Emma watched as the teacher pulled back, when the bell did ring Emma couldn't help but jump, she hated that damn bell when her mine was still in sleep mode.

"Please do try not to be late" she warned.

Emma simply nodded and grabbed her backpack; she quickly takes off without looking back. Although she wished that she had, had the time to thank the teacher for waking her, unfortunately she didn't have her pad and pen out. Those were the only tools she had to communicate with, because she had lost her ability to speak a long time ago.

Thankfully her first class wasn't far from the library, she only hoped that Miss. Mills wasn't angry at her for not thanking her. She knew she would have made it on time without being woken by her. But something about the gentle way Miss. Mills had woken her over her usual method by the bell had brought her a sense of warmth. She was usually woken by the bell at school, or violently by her foster parents at home. This was the first time she had been woken up so gently in a long time.

Students, including Emma rushed into the room just before Miss. Mills had made her graceful entrance. As soon as she walked into the room, everyone went quiet. Despite being in the back of the class Emma could see the cold and empty stare that Miss. Mills wore. She wondered now if she has ever seen the infamous teacher smile. Sure there have been times she's seen the woman in the halls during her earlier years at Storybrooke High, but neither had looked at each other directly, or had any kind of conversation with one another. She always saw the woman with a cold or angry stare. Although many called her the evil teacher, Emma believed that there was more to this teacher's story that very few, if any truly knew about. If it was one thing Emma knew more than most people did, it was that nothing was ever as black and white as things appeared to be.

"Welcome to History, I will be your teacher for this year and you may address me as Miss. Mills. If you could all pull out your copy of the syllabus I will begin discussing what we will be learning throughout the year" Miss. Mills spoke professionally. She waited and allowed her students the time to pull out their syllabus from their backpacks before she continued to speak. "In this class we will be studying the American Heroes and Villains. By the end of this week I will want a five page essay on either the hero or villain you choose for this report. It must be done in great detail about the person you have chosen. You will write about their birth to their death, explain what made them become the hero or villain. And of course explain what impact they made on America" Regain explained. This year will be broken down into 14 lessons. Now I am not going to read through the entire thing because I expect you do to this on your own time but I will discuss the first lesson we will be getting into today. Lesson 1. An Introduction to America's Heroes and Villains. This lesson will establish the basic learning parameters for the course. For this class you will be receiving two books. The first will be American Heroes and Villains, the second will be a study guide that I have written myself. If you study this and have the correct answers than you should have no problem with passing my class. Every week you will have a paper due on another hero or villain of your choice, but it must be five pages long in size 12 font double spaced"

Emma could hear the moans and groans as they saw their thick text books, and realized that they were going to have to have a paper due every week. Personally Emma felt excited, finally a history teacher that sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Emma has actually always been a fan of history, she loved learning how people fought for what they believed in. She felt as though in her time most people only knew how to complain about their lives, instead of fighting for a better one. Her previous history teachers hardly ever dove deeply into the heart of history. They mostly made them watch documents and take exams on that, or write an easy one page essay on what they learned about. The students were just mad that they weren't going to be able to slack off in this class, and actually have to learn something.

"Are there any questions?" Miss. Mills asked. Emma could see that the hateful mumbles had no effect on their teacher; at least she didn't show any signs that they did. When the room stayed quiet she continued to speak. "When I call your name please come and pick up your books" She takes a seat on her desk and crosses her legs as she begins to call people from her class list. After a few names later she calls on Emma. "Miss. Swan" Emma noticed that she only called people by their surnames. Emma rose from her desk and once again green met with brown as she went over to the table of books. The two looked as if they were studying each other intently, Emma felt as if the room had suddenly become completely empty. Once she had her books she slowly made her way back to her seat and Regina continued on with her roll call. Emma's heart was pounding and she couldn't understand why. What was it about this woman that made her heart beat madly; nobody affected Emma like this before. When her eyes had met with those hauntingly dark brown ones, she felt as though they were studying her soul, like Miss. Mills could see right through her harden walls, Emma didn't like this feeling at all. It was confusing as hell, sure the teacher was pretty, a blind person could even see that, but Emma didn't get feelings like this toward anyone. It wasn't safe to want to get close to people, she needed to force her damn heart to settle down; this was her teacher for Christ sake! Though who could blame Emma for getting a little flustered. Compared to her 5ft form, Regina Mills was a stunningly beautiful woman. She stood a good 5ft and 4 inches tall at least in those black heels. And that black power suit fit her body perfectly, showing off every curve.

"All right now that everyone has their books, I want to explain a few more rules. In this class I expect all assignments to be turned in on time. For every day that an assignment is late I will take off one letter grade. If I catch you cheating in my class on any exam than I will fail you for that exam with no way to make up for it. And I do not give out extra credit points in this class, if you work hard throughout the year than you shouldn't need handout points" Miss. Mills warned. "Now than how about we take a look into the first chapter of American Heroes and Villains. Miss. Swan would you please start reading the first page out loud"

Emma froze as she watched everyone turn to stare at the mute girl. No teacher has ever called on her before, she was certain they all knew she couldn't speak. A few seconds passed and she could see Miss. Mills growing impatient. "Miss. Swan am I going to have to take points off your grade for not participating in class on your first day?" Regina warned.

The young student started to shake ever so slightly just as she always did when someone was trying to force her to speak. She wanted to let her voice out, she did, but she couldn't.

"Miss. Swan?" Her tone was filled with frustration; it terrified Emma, would she get hit?

"Miss. Mills, Emma is mute she can't talk" Ruby explained with a raised hand.

It was Regina's turn to go still as she stared at Emma. She could see the girl shaking ever so slightly as her hands gripped onto her desk tightly. She was going to kill Sidney for not informing her about getting a mute child in her class. It's bad enough she has the reputation as the evil teacher, she didn't need her students to think that she would intentionally humiliate them over something they had no control over. She only ever humiliated them when they deserved it, when she pointed out how lazy they we were being with their work or if they were not paying attention to her during her lectures. Although Regina had been momentarily stunned by this new information she quickly recovered before any student could notice.

"Thank you Miss. Red for letting me know, I apologize Miss. Swan. I was not informed that you could not speak. Mr. Chip would you please read the first page out loud for us"

Emma took a moment to close her eyes once the attention on her had finally left. She was trying to get herself to calm down after her small panic attack, she hated them. Every time someone got angry at her for not speaking her mind would freak out, she was always expected some kind of pain to come her way for remaining silent. If it wasn't Miss. Mills yelling at her, it was always someone that would lose their patience with her. She didn't mean to be annoying, she didn't mean to be so silent; she wanted to speak more than anything. She wanted to let her voice be heard, to let someone hear her silent cries, but she learned a long time ago that talking only ever made things worse.

While her students read out loud Regina glanced up from her text book and carefully studied Emma. She could see that the girl had removed her grip from the desk and was now looking at her text book as her students read out loud. She felt horrible for getting frustrated with the girl over something she had no control over. She found herself growing curious about the silent girl and wondered just exactly how she became mute.

After the students had finished the first chapter Regina began to speak again. "All right I want everyone to close their books and put them away. I will be giving you a pop quiz on the chapter we just read about. It will be 20 questions long and you have until the end of the class to finish it. When you are done please bring it up to my desk and start looking through your book in order to pick out the person you want your first report to be done on if you finish early" Regina explained. The teacher once again ignored the moans and groans as she handed out the pop quiz.

Once the pop quiz was handed out Regina made her way over to her desk and sat down at her chair this time. In order to kill time she decided to get started on planning her teaching guide for tomorrow.

Time had passed by and many students whined at how they were unable to finish the insanely hard quiz. Emma however felt it really wasn't that difficult, especially since it was a multiple choice quiz. She had actually turned her quiz in just ten minutes before the bell ringed and had even already decided who she wanted to do her report on for the week. The students practically ran out of the class after handing in their quizzes on their way out. Emma was the last one to gather up her things and make her way out towards the door, but she was stopped when Miss. Mills called for her.

"Miss. Swan, could you come over here for a second?"

Emma glanced at the teacher curiously but eventually made her way over to the older woman. "Miss. Swan I want to apologize again for losing my patience with you before. If I had known…"

Emma was a bit surprised that Miss. Mills hadn't known that she was mute, it wasn't as if she hadn't heard the other teachers talk about her behind her back, just as her peers did. However Emma shook her head quickly, not allowing the teacher to continue. Regina watched with interest as the girl pulled out a small black pad and pen and started to scribble down something. She tears off a piece of paper and hands the note over to Regina.

'_**Don't worry about it, you didn't know. I know you wouldn't have called on me if you did' **_Regina looks up at Emma and sees a small but understanding smile, the teacher could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes, it was almost tragically sad looking.

Regina frowned, did the teachers not call on this child simply because she could not speak? "Miss. Swan, I do hope that you do not expect any special treatment from me. While I won't expect you to read out loud in class, I still need a participation grade from you. I will continue to call on you to answer certain questions, you can simply wright down the answers, correct?" Regina gives the girl a small but encouraging smile.

Emma's hear nearly skipped a beat, she wanted to call on her? Most of her teachers had always ignored her when her hand was raised and ready to answer something. Even when no one else knew the answers they would still ignore her, they didn't want to deal with the mute girl in their class. Many teachers had even believed that she was simply faking her inability to speak in order to gain attention, but that was never true! She was simply a student that loved to learn new things and wanted to share her thoughts with her teachers and peers. Even if she couldn't voice her words out loud, she still had things she wanted to say, things she wanted to be heard.

Emma quickly writes down another note and hands it over to her teacher. It only had two simple words, two words that touched Regina's heart as she looked up at the grateful green eyes. _**'Thank you' **_

The cold teacher felt something light and warm melt around her darkened heart, something that only her son could ever manage to do. She couldn't help but be stunned by the genuine smile that actually reached those forest green eyes this time, it was as if the girl was finally being noticed for the first time. Regina didn't know what to say to such a stare. Before she could even say anything students for her next class started to show up. Emma gave Regina a light wave goodbye and quickly took off so that she wouldn't be late for her class. As the students gathered inside Regina shook off her stunned feelings and went back to her professional look. Just before she started her class she placed the two notes into her black purse that was safely locked away in her drawer.

The first day back had been a long one for Regina. She was now making her way to the principles' office. By now the halls were empty and students have been gone for about two hours now, it was nearly 5pm. Regina had stayed in ordered to get her assignments graded and put in her computer. Not even knocking at the door, Regina slams it open to find Sidney Glass typing away at his computer.

"Sidney!" She had her threatening tone, and most terrifying gaze. If looks could kill Sidney would have burst spontaneously into flames right now.

"Regina what are you still doing here?!" He stutters nervously.

"You know I always stay late to grade my papers, but that's beside the point. Would you care to explain to me as to why I wasn't informed that one of my students just so happens to be mute?" Regina places her hands down flat on his desk as she slightly leans in face, while her face filled with rage.

Sidney's eyes go wide. "You must be talking about Emma Swan?"

Regina nearly growls as she leans back up and folds her arms over her chest, still giving Sidney her vengeful gaze.

"I'm sorry Regina. I assumed that you knew about Emma's condition. I was aware that all the teachers already knew about her, I mean with it being a small school and all, the teachers and students are always talking about the girl" Sidney explained pathetically.

"You assumed wrong Sidney. You know I do not listen to the mindless gossip at this school. I am busy actually being a teacher and a mother, I do not have time for such useless matters. Next time I have a student with certain needs, I expect to be informed" she warned.

"Of course Regina I do apologize! But the girl is a bright student. I'm sure you won't have any problems with her" He spoke confidently.

"Whether she is a problem or not is not my concern. I will simply send her to you if she gives me any trouble, I do not tolerate misbehavior in my class" she stated coldly. Although she sounded harsh, Regina had no doubt that Emma wouldn't be any trouble at all. She could already see that the girl was bright, considering that child was the only one to get an A on her pop quiz, and she never gave easy quizzes either.

"I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine Regina, most students know better than to mess around in your class anyway"

"Very well than I am leaving for the evening" Regina replied. She ignored his goodbye and left the room for good that day. Although she wanted to learn more about Emma and her condition, right now she just wanted to be home with her son. She was certain that her nanny was probably ready to be sent home by now as well.

After the 15 minute walk home Emma had made her way up the stairs to her room. The young girl was forced to walk to and from school every day, her foster parents claimed to be too busy to be give her a lift. Emma didn't mind though, those 15 minutes gave her a time to be alone and at peace. She didn't have to worry about being forced to talk, she didn't have to worry about hearing people talk about her, and more importantly she didn't have to be near her foster family. When she finally made it to her room she tossed her backpack to the hard floor. Her room was small, it didn't even have a bed; she only had a sleeping bag and pillow to sleep with. The walls were painted completely black, and the only light she had came from a small lamp that sat on the floor, she also had an alarm clock that laid next to her sleeping bag. She always did her homework on the floor every night, but that didn't bother her, she was used to it. Emma makes her way over to her tiny closet and hangs her favorite red leather jacket away, she kicks of her warn out sneakers and is left in her jeans, and black tank top. Her golden blonde hair flowed down freely passed her chest.

"Emma get down here now!"

Emma flinches at the hateful tone that came from her foster father. Just by his voice she could tell that he had already been drinking and it wasn't even 5 yet! She didn't want another night of beatings, she just wanted a night where she could feel safe. As she made her way downstairs knowing that pain was waiting for her, she couldn't help but think of the beautiful Miss. Mills. She kept playing their conversation over and over in her head. It was the first time someone has talk to her without being aggravated, or without getting a beating once the conversation was over. Emma couldn't help the warm feelings that were flowing around inside her heart, it didn't matter what abuse she was about to go through with. There was finally going to be a teacher that would acknowledge her, a teacher that allowed her to show her that she was more than just some mute girl. This thought alone would be enough to help her get through whatever hell she about to endure.

**To Be Continued! **


	2. Chapter 2

**School Days**

**First I have to say this; you guys certainly know how to make a writer feel good about their work! I am blown away by the amount of readers and reviewers on just the first chapter! I need to warn you though; there will be some major abuse in this chapter so go get your tissues! Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please keep on reviewing! **

**Chapter 2 **

Emma's body ached all over, her muscles screamed at her to just stop moving, but she couldn't. Tears threaten to fall from her green eyes, but she was too damn stubborn and proud to let them fall now. When she finally made it to the school she quickly took care of her things at her locker, not wanting to hear any of Ruby and Belle's irritating gossip this morning. When she finally made it to the library, she was surprised to not see Miss Mills there, maybe even a bit disappointed. Emma shakes the feeling off and makes her way over to the couch. Last night had been one of her worse beatings in a long time; unfortunately her foster dad was no idiot. He never left marks in visible areas; he didn't even mark her arms up because he knew she was always wearing t-shirts or tank tops under her leather jacket. Once Emma felt safe in the library, away from the world, she allowed herself to shut her eyes in hopes of escaping the painful reality of her life.

Regina Mills made her way to the library. As always she arrived to the school 30 minutes early. It wasn't until yesterday however did she start going to the library. She found it relaxing and enjoyed being away from her class room for a short while before her day would began. When she made it to the library her eyes easily found Miss. Swan sleeping away on the couch, Regina rolls her eyes and walks over to the sleeping girl. She gently shakes her in order to wake the child from her slumber.

Emma moaned annoyed, why was someone trying to wake her, didn't she just close her eyes? Her eyes slowly flickered open and she is greeted by the beautiful Miss Mills.

"Did you stay up late again Miss. Swan?" A playful; and ghostly smile graced Regina's lips. Regina wouldn't be at all surprised, teenagers are usually known to be night owls; she only hoped she didn't have this problem with her son when Henry got older.

Emma shakes her head as she sits up, when the girl is sitting up Regina decides to take a seat next to her. The teacher waits patiently as her student pulls out her small notebook and pen, Emma scribbles down something and hands the notebook over to her teacher.

'_**It is just so comfortable that I can't seem to pass up the opportunity to take a little cat nap on it'**_ she explains. Regina isn't sure why but she could have sworn if the girl was talking she would be using a sarcastic tone with her. When the older woman looks up and passes the notebook back she sees a small but playful smile on the girl.

"Should I leave you to your nap then?"" Regina asks.

Although Emma was tired, she found herself enjoying her time with Miss Mills. This woman wasn't yelling at her, and she acknowledged her. Emma writes down another note and hands the notebook over to her teacher.

'_**No please stay, you're really kind' **_

That short and simple request surprised Regina, her eyes soften and her voice even cracked a little. "You think I'm kind?" The older woman has never had a student give her such a genuine compliment. Most of them were usually trying to suck up to her for a better grade, and Regina could always tell if her students were be genuine or not with her.

Emma nodded, as she gave her teacher another small smile. She really did believe that Miss Mills was kind. Sure she was strict, but it was obviously because she just wanted her students to actually learn something.

Regina gives the girl a rare but genuine smile, a smile that usually only her son got to see, Emma beams at the beautiful sight. She can't help but think that Miss Mills looked even more gorgeous when she smiled. The two started to talk about their favorite books, movies, music, ect. Emma was amazed at how patient Miss Mills was with her. This had to be the longest conversation she has ever had with anyone in years. It was the first time she didn't feel as though she had to worry about the woman becoming angry with her for not being able to speak. She found out shockingly enough that Miss Mills is 27 years old, but Emma didn't think she looked a day pass 20! She also learned that Miss Mills has been teaching since she was 22, not only that but she was a writer on the side! Emma was happy to explain her love for reading and found out that Miss Mills used a penname so that she could keep her private life separate from her life as an author. Of course Emma begged Regina to tell her what her name was, but Regina only grinned and said that maybe she would tell her as a graduation gift. Although Emma warned Regina that she wouldn't give up on finding out who she was so easily, but her teacher didn't seemed to be too worried. Regina however found it interesting that Emma was into classical music, sure she also liked bands that Regina has never heard of, but just by finding out her vastly literature preference, Regina could now see how truly bright this girl was for her age. The two had been lost so deeply in their conversation that they both jumped from the sudden bell ringing loudly in their ears.

Regina sighed. "We better get going dear, it wouldn't look good if the teacher was late for her class now would it?" She hands Emma back her notebook.

Emma nodded and stood up with Regina as she lifted her backpack slowly and carefully placed it over her shoulder. Regina gave Emma one more small smile, not as big as the first one, but it still made Emma happy. They both headed out of the library and back to their reality. When they made it to Regina's class room Emma slowly walked to the back in took her seat. Regina frowned as she watched the girl carefully; she noticed how slow Emma had been moving since they left the library. She wanted to ask her if she was all right, but then Regina realized that she was a teenager and could still just be tired, she was thinking too much.

The young senior wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she couldn't take her eyes off her teacher. Her mind was constantly replaying the conversation they had back in the library. She has never been able to communicate with someone like Miss Mills. She was soon brought back to the present when she noticed Miss Mills was making her over to her. "I have to say that I am a bit disappointed in a lot of you for doing so poorly on your first quiz. However; congratulations to the few students that did pass the quiz" Miss Mills spoke, just as she gave Emma her graded quiz. Emma looks down at her paper to see that she got a perfect score!

Once Regina had finished passing out the quizzes back she made her way back to the front of her class. For Emma the class ended all too quickly, and now she was forced to head to math. Emma waved goodbye to her teacher as she heads for the door. Regina gave her a small smile and a light nod. Regina couldn't believe how much she told the girl about her life, not only had she said she was a writer, but she had even talked about her son. Most folks new that Regina was a writer but they never seemed interested in what she wrote; not like Emma had been, she almost even caved in and just told the girl her penname. She never seemed to care to talk to anyone about her son before, but with Emma she loved telling her about all his cute little habits, and she didn't appeared to be bored at all like some people would be. Although Regina never usually allowed herself to get close with her students, she felt this strange desire to want to be friends with the girl. Regina shook her head, no she couldn't do that, she had to remain professional around the child from now on. If other students thought she was showing favoritism it would make her look even worse than her students already made her out to be.

"Emma Swan!"

The loud tone instantly had Emma's head snap right up, the sudden movement had caused her pain and nearly had her fall out of her seat. Thankfully she was able to grip onto her desk quick enough to keep herself up right. Damn it, she hadn't meant to fall asleep like this during her third period. She had done so well by making it through her first two classes, but the poor girl was working on only a couple of hours of sleep, and not to mention that her body was constantly reminding her the damage her foster dad has put her through.

"Nice of you to finally join us Emma" Mr. Jones complained; his arms folded over his chest. Emma looks up at Jones warily; he was the teacher that had the least amount of patience with her. She has had him for two years now as her English teacher. He never liked the fact that she couldn't speak when he wanted her to, it wasn't her fault! Mr. Jones was a young and naïve teacher in Emma's opinion, he thought that most students loved him because he was easy going, but the only reason they liked him was because he never gave out difficult homework or exams, he never truly challenge his students to think, not like Miss Mills did. He was in his early 20s, he had that handsome face a lot of senior girls were crushing on, he had short blonde hair, baby blue eyes; he was at least 6ft tall and was well built. Emma had heard a lot of girls her age squealing about how hot and cute he was. As for Emma she honestly couldn't see why the girls went all crazy for him, sure he had a pretty face, but it wasn't anything special. Maybe she just couldn't see it because he was always such an ass whole to her.

Before the teacher could get too mad at her Emma quickly writes in her notebook and hands him the note. He reads it out loud. "Sorry Mr. Jones I didn't mean to fall asleep, it won't happen again" His eyebrows furry as he slams her note down loudly, the sudden noise easily caused Emma to jump in surprise. "I do not tolerate laziness in my class Emma. It isn't enough that you can't participate in class because you claim that you cannot speak, but now you think you can get away with falling asleep in my class as well? I will be seeing you after school for an hour of detention" He announced loudly.

Emma glared at the teacher to silently show him that she wasn't intimidated by his threat at all. She dealt with the real devil every night; this man was nothing but a pathetic bully in comparison. He went back to the front of his class and continued on with his teaching once he was satisfied that the girl knew he was serious about her detention time. The rest of the day had gone by without any incidents and she was somehow able to keep herself awake during her other classes. Although it did bug her a little to hear her peers snickering and talking about her throughout the day after Mr. Jones believed to have been able to humiliate her in front of everyone. All of this didn't matter right now though, because she had detention to deal with and then her day would be over. It wasn't like she hasn't ever gotten detention before. In her earlier years Emma use to get into fights all the time, but she never did start them. The only thing that stopped her from getting into fights anymore was by allowing herself to become invisible to her peers. If she ever got into trouble for fighting at school, the abuse at home would be even more life threatening for her.

When Emma finally made it to the class room she took her seat and placed her backpack on the floor. Mr. Jones made his way over to Emma and handed her a piece of chalk. "On the bored you will wright 'I will not fall asleep in class' 2000 times, and you will not be going home until you finish" He ordered.

Emma's eyes went completely wide, this jerk couldn't be serious. She quickly writes something in her notebook and hands it over to him. _**'But you said I would only be here for an hour!' **_

Mr. Jones just gives her a wicked and cruel smile. "If you have it done within the hour than you can go home" He shrugs innocently.

Emma wanted to scream, shout to him that he wasn't being fair! Why did this guy have to be such an ass whole to her? She had apologized for falling asleep, it wasn't her fault that her foster dad tortured her for hours last night; she had to stay up insanely late just so that she could get her homework done. Sure she didn't have too much due, since it had only been the first day yesterday, but she did get started on her essay for Miss Mills class and was already half way done with it, she also had a few pages of math homework, and she had to read the first two chapters of her science book as well, so she couldn't help but be up late in order to get everything done for the next day. Maybe she didn't have to work so much on her history essay, but she had gotten so lost in the subject because she found it so fascinating. Mr. Jones made his way over to his desk and started watching some stupid video online; Emma could hear the obnoxious laughter that came from his laptop. The young girl rubs her tired eyes and takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before carefully standing up and making her way to the board. She just had to be as fast as she possibly could so that she didn't get home too late and make her foster family angry.

Regina was more than ready to be home with her son, it was nearly 5 already. The teacher had simply lost track of time while she was getting things ready for tomorrow. The young mother often did her best to try and leave work at work, because when she was home with her son she wanted to be able to give him her full attention.

As she walked down the halls she was surprised to see Mr. Jones' class room door open. The young teacher was usually out the door when his students headed home for the day, he was never one to do his grading and planning at school, but at home instead since he didn't have any kids to worry about. Struck by curiosity she makes her way over to man's class room and is once again surprised to find Emma there. The poor girl look like she could barely keep herself up as she kept forcing herself to look up at the board and keep her slow moving hand going as she wrote something on it.

Regina was instantly fueled by rage as she spoke and her authoritative and unforgiving tone. "Mr. Jones what is the meaning of all this" She asked.

Mr. Jones and Emma both jumped in surprise by the sudden appearance of Regina. The young teacher quickly paused the video and shuts the website off as he looks up at Miss Mills.

"Miss Mills I forgot that you tend to stay late after the bell. Emma here is just learning what happens to students that fall asleep during class" He explained casually.

Regina looks over at Emma, who is still writing but growing even slower in her movements. The whole board was practically covered with 'I will not fall asleep in class.' Considering how long the old board was Regina was surprised at how much she got done in just under 2 hours. The older teacher wondered just how many times this creep was forcing Emma to wright this. She didn't like how pale the young girl looked either, it brought out a strange protective side in Regina that she only gave to her son.

Regina's eyes went dark as she walked over to Emma and snatched the piece of chalk out of the girl's hand. Emma looked up at Regina confused.

"Miss Mills what are you doing?" Mr. Jones shouts.

"Mr. Jones have you called Miss. Swan's parents?" Regina questioned.

"The girl is serving detention, I do not…."

"That is where you are mistaken Mr. Jones" Regina cuts him off sharply. "If you intend to have a student stay any later than an hour after school hours than it is your responsibility to inform the parents so that they are not worrying about why there child is not home" **(I'm not sure if this is true or not in some schools, but since this is fanfiction I have officially made it the school's law) **She heard the young man curse under his mumble but she ignored it as she continued to speak. "I am aware that you are a new teacher and this is only your second year, but do try to remember this the next time you hand out detentions" The older and wiser teacher looks down at the girl and for a moment her eyes soften for Emma. "Do you have a ride dear?" Emma didn't know what to think, she has never had anyone ever stand up for her before. All she could do was shake her head, her eyes still wide from shock at the furry that came from Regina when she had spoken to Mr. Jones and defended her. Sure maybe Miss Mills was just simply explaining the rules to the younger teacher, but to Emma this was the closest thing she's ever had to having someone defending her.

"Gather your things dear, I will give you a ride home" As Emma went to get her backpack, Regina walked over to Jones who looked like he was ready to piss himself as he saw the empty rage that Regina wore. "If I catch you holding any student late like this again without informing and getting permission from the parents first Mr. Jones, than I will have no problem with reporting you to the principle"

Mr. Jones quickly nods. "Yes Miss Mills, I do apologize for the mistake. I assure you it won't happen again!" He promised nervously.

"See that it doesn't" Her gaze lingers on him for a moment as she allows her threat to sink in. Once satisfied she turns to see Emma waiting at the door. Regina guides her student to the parking lot and to her black 1986 Mercedes-Benz. **(This is the actual model that Regina is mostly driving in on the show, I looked it up) **Although Regina could easily afford a newer model if she wanted to, she refused to. This car once belonged to her father and it was something that he had taken great pride and care in, she was honored that he had passed it onto her when she had turned 16. It was in surprisingly good shape for an old car, but that was because her father had always loved taking care of old cars like her Mercedes. Once they were in the vehicle Emma writes a note to her teacher, ignoring the silent screams that her hand gave as it begged her to stop writing.

'_**Thank you, I'm sorry for causing you any trouble' **_

Regina reads the note just before starting up her car. "It's no trouble at all dear. Although it was wrong of you to fall asleep in class. Mr. Jones was also wrong to keep you as late as he did without calling your parents first. Now then, where do you live Miss. Swan?"

Emma writes down her address and hands it over to Miss Mills. The ride home was quiet but peaceful, it wasn't uncomfortable for Emma, she was happy with just being near the older woman. Unfortunately for Emma the ride ended all too quickly as they arrived to her personal hell whole. "Is this the place?" Regina asked; wanting to make sure she brought the girl to the correct home. She studied the two story white home that looked like it needed some fixing up; it was obviously one of the older homes in Storybrooke.

Emma nods as she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the passenger door. She turns around to face Regina and gives her a grateful smile. Regina smiles back and nods. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss. Swan, but please try and go to bet at a decent hour" Her lips turned into a sly smile that gave Emma goose bumps. Her heart started to pound heavily against her chest because of that damn gorgeous smile, she waves goodbye and quickly turns away before Miss Mills could see the blush that was sneaking up on her cheeks. Emma watched her teacher drive off until she could no longer see her. She slowly made her way towards the old home, trying to avoid her fate just a little longer. As soon as she walked in Emma could hear the television blasting away to some football game. Emma knew that meant her father was already drinking.

"And where the hell have you been?"

Emma looks over to see her foster mother walking out of the kitchen and towards her, she didn't look happy. The woman easily over towered her by at least 5inches, she had long curly red hair, light freckles on her cheeks, and dull green eyes that only held anger and hatred towards the young senior.

Emma places her backpack down and writes down why she was late in her little notebook and hands the piece of paper over to Devon.

Her green eyes sparked with furry. "Are you so stupid that you actually get detention on your second day in your senior year no less!?" She huffs annoyed.

Emma glares hateful as she quickly defends herself and hands another note to the woman.

'_**Well maybe if your fat bastard of a husband didn't beat me for hours, and force me into having to do my homework at late hours just so everything can be done on time, than maybe I would actually be able to get some real sleep at night and not need it during class!' **_Emma knew it was stupid to get angry, she would pay for it later, but she couldn't help it. She hated it how worthless her foster family always tried to make her feel. She may not have a voice to speak out against these people, but that didn't mean she wouldn't allow her thoughts to be known.

"Your father only beats you when you are being an ungrateful brat and need discipline" Devon defended.

Emma practically threw another note at the woman's face. _**'That man is NOT MY FATHER'**_ Emma voice would be screaming those words out if she could talk.

"Oh what; and the father that abandon you is? You better learn quick brat, no one else in this town will take you, where your last chance for you to be able to finish your schooling in this town, I'm sure you don't want to deal with changing schools during you're last year. Hell, didn't you come from New York before you got tossed into this town, face it girly nobody will ever really want you, nobody will ever really love you" Devon mocked cruelly. She gives Emma a devious smile as she suddenly calls for her husband. "Joel dear, would you come here please" Her foster mother speaks with that sweetly fake tone.

Despite being terrified of her foster father, she refused to show her fear for as long as she possibly could. Emma had always been a fighter when it came to the abuse; she always fought back until her body simply couldn't handle it anymore. She knew that her words always got her into trouble, but it was just another way that she fought back.

Joel made his way out of the living room and walked over towards his wife. Emma wasn't kidding when she said the man was huge. He stood a good 6ft and 2inches in height, the man weighed at least over 250 pounds at 33 years old! Sometimes Emma wondered how the fat bastard could get himself up and off the couch or bed every day. Joel was half Hispanic, and half Canadian, he had light skin, short dark hair, and dark brown eyes.

Honestly Emma never understood what Devon saw in this man. Sure she was an abusive bitch, but aside from her attitude she was a pretty and fit woman at 29 years old.

"What up babe?" He asks. Even with being a few steps away from the man, Emma could smell the stench of alcohol that came from him.

"Our darling daughter refuses to see you as her father still, and she managed to get detention today for falling asleep in class" She happily explained.

"She did, did she? Go ahead and lock her up in the closet for now. I will deal with her punishment after I eat your delicious cooking" He gives his wife a hungry and passionate kiss right in front of Emma, the sight made her want to puke. When he was done sucking on Devon's face he headed for the kitchen.

"You heard your father brat, closet now!" Devon pointed to the small closet that was under the staircase.

Emma writes down in her notebook and holds it up for her foster mother to read_**. 'My homework!?'**_ she tries to argue.

"Do it in the closet, I'll even be nice and give you a flashlight" she smirks.

'_**I won't go!'**_ Emma quickly wrote. Devon glares at her, but she doesn't care. If it was anything that Emma truly hated, it was tiny dark spaces; she couldn't stand being locked away. When she was locked away she was completely defenseless, she had no way of showing her words to anyone, she didn't have any way to communicate, all she could do was scream out in horror. She couldn't even beg to be let out; her only form of begging was her screaming and banging on the door. It didn't matter if her throat ached after crying and screaming for hours, she never stopped until she exhausted herself into sleep, or until she was finally let out.

"Fucking brat get in the closet now!" Devon ordered. When Emma remains still stubbornly Devon pulls on Emma's hair and causes the girl to yelp out from the pain.

Emma uses what strength she has to fight back. She drops her notebook and uses one hand to grab her foster mother's wrist while she uses her right foot to step as hard as she could onto Devon's foot. This causes her to momentarily remove her grip on Emma as the woman yells from Emma's attack.

"Joel!" she shouts angrily.

It doesn't take long for Joel to return; when he does he can see the anger in his wife's eyes and knows that it is time to punish the girl. He slowly starts to remove the belt from his pants and this causes Emma to run, despite her sore body yelling at her not to. She tries to make it up the stairs and to her room so that she could lock the door, but she moves too slowly and doesn't even make to the first steps as Devon pulls her roughly by her hair once again.

"Take her to the room" He orders Devon.

Emma struggles to break free from Devon's grip but it is hard to do anything as she practically drags her backwards to the guest bedroom downstairs. Once in the guest room Devon roughly pulls Emma's jacket and t-shirt off and pushes her down to the bed. She holds the girl down while Joel tied Emma's legs and wrist to the bed, with her stomach lying flat on the bed. Even once she was tied Emma still tried to pull her wrist free somehow, but she knew it was pointless now, they always made her sure the ropes were tied tightly. It wasn't long before Emma felt the familiar sting sensation on her back as Joel started to strike her back with his belt violently. Emma couldn't help but cry out in pain as she still stubbornly fought the tears that threaten to fall.

As the pain continued on Emma found herself flashing back to the one moment she felt any kind of happiness. Her mind took her back to the library where she had that amazing conversation with Miss Mills. She remembered the woman's kindness, as another cry of agony escaped her lips. Her hands gripped tightly onto the white sheets when she tried to keep her mind focus on that memory. She remembered how Miss Mills smiled and how it really allowed the woman's beauty to shine. Even now as she went through this abuse Emma silently vowed that she was going to make Miss Mills smile even more if she could. She knew that the woman probably didn't want any kind of friendship with her; that she just saw Emma as another student, but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted Miss Mills to know how grateful she was to her kindness; she wanted the teacher to be happy, if she could help bring some kind of happiness to the teacher than that would be enough for Emma.

"I think a night tide to the bed should teach you not to get detention again, and teach you to show some respect towards your parents. Devon will remove the ropes on you tomorrow morning" Joel laughed, he wore a proud smile.

Emma had lost track of time, but she didn't have to see her back to know that it was in bad condition.

"Goodnight Emma, I do hope that you know we don't enjoy punishing you like this. We only do it because we love you and want you to grow up to be a good girl" Devon snickered. Joel had shut the lights off and closed the door behind them as they finally left Emma alone.

Although Emma hated to cry, even she could no longer keep the tears from falling when she was left in the darkness in pain once again. How many times did have to go through this, how many times did she have to feel so broken, so unwanted?

**To Be Continued! **


	3. Chapter 3

**School Days**

**Wow everyone, just wow! I am blown away by the feedback for this story. When I first started writing this I honestly didn't think it would become loved by so many. I feel like this story has become like my baby now and I hope that I can continue to help let this story grow and shine like so many amazing stories out there for SwanQueen. Thank you all so much for the inspiring reviews, I can't tell you how big my smile gets when I read everyone's reviews. Anyway please continue to enjoy the story and don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 3**

Emma couldn't move, she couldn't think, she could only look ahead with an empty stare. Last night had been like a long nightmare that she couldn't wake up from until the sun finally shined through the windows. Just as she hated being locked up, she hated being tied down even more. Emma simply hated feeling trapped; it always made her scream for hours endlessly. Her throat felt like it was numb and even stung painfully from all the screaming. Her back felt as though it was on fire, it hurt to move even a little.

It has been at least half an hour since Devon came in and removed Emma from her binds. Carefully glancing at the clock beside her on the night stand Emma could see that she only had an hour to get her homework done, and to get herself ready for school. Thankfully today she only had a small amount of work. She could get all of her morning class work out of the way and then do the last bit during her lunch period.

Despite the pain Emma finally gets herself out of bed. The thought of having to take a shower scared Emma, she knew it would hurt, but she had to, she felt so disgusting. After the shower she was dressed in jeans, a white tank top, her sneakers, and a black hoodie. The only thing nice about the early morning was knowing that her foster family was out of the house for work. Devon and Joel both worked at a fast food place in town as managers and usually worked from 6 in the morning till about 2 or 3 in the afternoon.

Once Emma had a good amount of her school work done she stuffed everything into her backpack. Although Emma usually would have dried her hair she just didn't have the time to blow dry it, so she had it pulled back in a loose hair tie with her hoodie pulled over her head. She knew that her hair looked like a complete mess, but at least her hoodie could cover it up for the most part. Before making her way out the door Emma grabbed two apples, one for breakfast, and one for lunch. Because she went without dinner last night Emma started to eat the apple on her way to school.

When Emma was at her locker she suddenly felt really dizzy and light headed. She shook the feeling off and made her way to the library. Once again Emma was mesmerized by Miss Mills' beauty as she spotted the teacher on the couch reading. The woman would look good even in homeless looking clothes. She had on tight black pants, nice black boots, and a collared button down white long sleeve shirt that hugged her body perfectly.

Regina looks up and gives the girl a small smile. "Good morning Miss Swan"

Emma smiles back and plants herself causally next to her teacher; she pulls out her notebook and writes to the older woman.

'_**Good morning Miss Mills'**_Just like yesterday the two started talking away into a comfortable conversation about all kinds of things. It wasn't until near the end of the thirty minutes did Emma remember to ask about Henry.

'_**How is Henry feeling?' **_Emma had remembered Regina telling her how Henry hadn't been feeling good the past few days.

Regina practically beamed that Emma wanted to talk about her son. "He's finally getting over that cold I told you about yesterday, thankfully! Let me tell you, when that child is sick I can kiss my chances of any sleep goodbye until he is better. He was all excited that he could go outside and play today" Regina chuckled.

Emma thought that hearing Miss Mills laugh was like listening to angels singing. She wondered what it would be like to have a loving mother nurse you back to health. Whenever she got sick she was left to fend for herself.

'_**If you don't mind me saying this Miss Mills. But your such an amazing mother, I can see it in your eyes and by how proud your voice is when you speak about him, it so clear to see just how much you love him'**_

Regina is surprised by Emma's note. Sure she knew how much she loved Henry and that he would do anything for him, but no one has ever said what a good mother she is to him. She never really cared what people thought on the subject matter, all she cared was how Henry felt about her. Even her own mother had said that she would never be able to handle the responsibilities of motherhood.

Regina's usually cold distant eyes soften as she looked at Emma. "Thank you Emma. Being a mother isn't always easy, but I do love Henry and I would do just about anything for him"

It was the first time Emma heard Miss Mills call her by her first name. She loved the way it sounded coming from Miss Mills. It was sweet and gentle, it wasn't threatening or hateful.

Emma begins to write another note for her teacher and hands it over. _**'Henry is really lucky to have you'**_

Regina looks at Emma curiously. "What about you Miss Swan? You are such a bright and sweet young girl, what are your parents like?

Emma went completely stiff and her gentle green eyes became empty and almost lifeless. Images of last night tormented her mind; she could also see her past foster families that had made her life into a living nightmare. She didn't know what it was like to have parents who loved her; she didn't know what it was like to even be wanted.

Regina frowned as she studied the girl; Emma looked as if she wasn't even starring at her anymore. "Emma?" Regina's voice is soft and concerned.

Emma blinks as she finally sees that Miss Mills is holding her notebook out to her so that she could answer her question. Emma takes the notebook and hands it back once she finally answers. _**'Sorry I got lost in thought for a second, umm my parents are usually busy working so where not really all that close, there nice and do what they can though'**_ Emma hated lying to Miss Mills but she couldn't let her know the truth. Normally it was Emma who spotted the people who were constantly lying to her, she isn't sure how but she has always been able to tell if someone was lying to her by just looking into their eyes. She felt like a horrible person for lying to the only person that has taken the time to acknowledge her with patience and kindness.

Regina didn't like it, she didn't like that empty look Emma had in her eyes, it felt cold and empty. Something that Regina herself was all too familiar with.

"Well I certainly hope that Henry grows up to be as kind and smart as you dear" Regina spoke fondly. The older woman could easily sense that talking about her parents wasn't something Emma cared for so she decided to change the subject.

Emma didn't know what to think after hearing such a nice compliment. She wondered if Regina saw just how beaten and broken she truly was than she would probably think differently about wanting Henry to be like her. Emma writes to her teacher again. _**'Thanks, but I'm sure he'll grow up to be a far better person than I am' **_

Another frown graces Regina's lips as she reads Emma's note. Did this girl not think she was a great person? Surly she at least new that she was a wonderful student. Regina wanted to say something but before she could get anything out the school bell interrupted them. She watched as Emma stood up and noticed as the girl flinched with a pained expression across her face, it was only for a split second but Regina saw it when her student placed her backpack over her shoulder.

"Miss Swan are you all right?"

Emma gives Miss Mills a reassuring smile and writes down another note. _**'I'm fine, just forgot how heavy my backpack can feel sometimes' **_She gives a friendly light grin, but it doesn't convince Regina.

Although Regina wasn't completely convinced she didn't have time to question the girl. As they made their way to Regina's room the older woman noticed that Emma's movements were even slower than yesterday. Something felt very wrong, but what could say?

As the day went on Regina was finally happy for her lunch break, she could use this time to try and learn a little more about Emma. Normally Regina ate her lunch outside instead of the teacher's lounge like the rest usually did. But she remembered Sidney telling her that most of the teachers here already knew about Emma's condition and she hoped that she could find some answers about the mute girl in her class.

"Miss Mills good afternoon"

Regina looks up to see Archie Hopper as she closes the door behind after walking into the lounge. Regina wanted to roll her eyes; this man was so sweet that it was annoying. He had short curly red hair, and light green eyes. The man always had on that overly played smile dancing across his lips.

"Afternoon Mr. Hopper" She replied.

The oblivious man could not hear the hint of annoyance that dripped from Regina's tone. "It isn't very often that we see you here during lunch, would you like to join us?" He asked hopefully, his eyes became all childlike.

Regina glanced at the few teachers who shared this lunch period as they sat at a small table in the middle of the lounge. She could easily see that their friendly smiles were completely fake. She knew that most of the staff hated how she could easily point out the flaws in their teaching style. They hated it when she explained how they were not challenging their students enough and really showing their full potential as students. She noticed Mr. Jones giving her a hateful glare as he ate his chips; she ignored him and focused her attention on Mr. Hopper.

"That won't be necessary; I am simply here to hopefully get some answers about a particular student of mine, would any of you know anything about Emma Swan"

"That girl has to be faking this whole mute stuff. I heard that she used to be able to talk during her earlier years here" Mr. Jones rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Mr. Jones, Emma is a very bright student. There would be no logical reason for her to fake such a condition like being mute" Kathryn replied. Kathryn was a young creative writings teacher and probably the only other teacher that didn't completely irritate Regina.

"I don't believe that Emma is lying either" Mr. Hopper spoke up. "Studies have shown that something like becoming mute can happen during a traumatic event, and we all know that Emma comes from the foster care system" He added sadly.

Regina eyes became cold as she glared at the young man. "What do you mean the foster care system?" she questions.

Mr. Hopper sighed. "Emma herself doesn't know what happened to her birth parents from what I've been told, anyway she came here during her freshmen year from Boston because she just couldn't seem to find a good stable home there so the system decided to take her out of the city. When she first arrived she was a very quiet girl but she did participate in class and always seemed to be excited about answering even the hardest questions out loud, she's a very smart young girl. However, near the beginning of her sophomore year, word got out that the family she moved in with was abusing her horribly; she was taken out of the home and moved in with another family. After that event she just stopped talking all together, it's all really tragic really"

"What about her new family, what are they like?" Regain asked.

"The Lopez are good people" Miss Navarro praised. Miss Navarro was a math teacher for seniors; she was in her early 30s, and a bit of a religious nut. She was the typical religious folk that strongly believed in everything the bible had to say. Personally Regina thought the women should leave teaching and go off to become a nun, she hated it when this woman wanted to go all preachy on her, the two women never really got along on good terms.

"And you believe this based on what Miss Navarro?" Regina challenged calmly. Regina folded her arms just under her chest as she narrowed her eyes slightly at the older woman.

Miss Navarro glares at Regina with her dull brown eyes, her look would normally scare students, but Regina wasn't even fazed by the hateful stare. "Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are good Christian folks, they never miss a single mass and they bring Emma along with them. Mrs. Lopez told me how Emma has never been allowed to go to church before she came into their lives; I think it's wonderful that they have brought God into that broken girl's life. He'll be able to help her to forgive the people from her past and to move on with her new life"

Regina thought this woman was being idiotic; Emma didn't have to forgive anyone if she didn't want to. Any person that would dare hurt a child should never be forgiven! "Just because someone acts holly for one day during the week, that doesn't mean you know what there like during the rest of the week" Regina argued. It wasn't as if Regina was against religion itself; she just hated fakes that thought they were good just because they went to church. It doesn't matter if you go to church or not, if you don't act like a good person during the whole week than it's a complete waste to even go when you aren't being completely honest about the person you truly are.

"What are you implying Miss Mills? They are hardworking folks and they took in a stranger's kid. I don't see what other proof you need to see how good these people are"

"Miss Mills if I may say. I also think that the Lopez are good people, I do see them with Emma every Sunday at church and Emma looks really happy to be there with her family" Mr. Hopper explained. By now he was sitting with the other teachers and eating his sandwich.

The history teacher wasn't sure why but she just couldn't feel satisfied by these praises about the Lopez couple.

"So does anyone know exactly what made the young girl go mute?"

Miss Navarro shook head. "That girl is a stubborn child and refuses to explain what exactly happen to anyone, even though people are only trying to help her. It's been hard on Mrs. Lopez, even now she still trying to have a real mother, daughter bond with the girl. But that child seems to have simply closed herself off from everyone" she explained.

"From my point of view it seems as if Mrs. Lopez is being the stubborn and selfish one here" Regina stated harshly. Everyone looks up at Regina confused and stunned by her comment, she continues to explain. "We are talking about a child that has obviously dealt with years of abuse, she probably only knows what it's like to be abused and abandon, the child most likely doesn't even know or understand what it means to be loved. And here you say Mrs. Lopez is whining about Emma not wanting to open up to her. This child has learned that when she does open up people start to toss her out or the abuse becomes worse, she's learned that staying quiet is easier and safer, worst of all she has learned that trusting people will only get you hurt and that it's better not to become attached to anyone, she's learned that being alone is the safest option until she is finally out of the foster care system" Regina spoke wisely. She felt as though her eyes were staring off into nothing as she thought about the pain and loneliness that someone as sweet like Emma has had to endure for so long.

"Honestly I don't see why we have to be talking about this tragic girl during our lunch break. Yes her story is sad, but the only way she is ever going to be able to help herself is by opening up to her new family and by trusting God to help her find peace" Miss Navarro huffed.

"I can agree to that, she needs someone to get her talking again" Mr. Jones stated.

Regina could no long stand these arrogant narrow minded people; she needed to get out of here now.

"In any case thank you all for the information, I'll be leaving now" She didn't give anyone the chance to reply as she quickly made her way out of the room. Regina couldn't stop thinking about Emma after all this new information. She only hoped that the child was safe with her new family, she was such a sweet girl and didn't deserve to have been through all that she has gone through. Although she wanted to ask Emma herself if she felt safe and happy with her new family, she didn't want to sound like another nosey teacher in the young girl's life.

Lunch had ended and it was time for P.E. Normally Emma loved P.E, she was an active girl with lots of energy, but today her body was in no condition for a lot of physical activity. Today has been a long and painful one for the young girl as she often had to grinned her teeth together just to force herself to keep moving. It didn't help that she has been feeling dizzy off and on all day, she knew it was because she was hungry. The past few days she's only been able to have an apple or two for the entire day. There have been times where she has gone a couple of days without food at all and survived off of water alone.

Emma walked into the girls changing room with her peers and headed for one of the bathroom stalls like she always did. She never wanted her classmates to have to see all the ugly old scars that spread across her back, her stomach, and even on her breast.

When she made it back to the gym her couch Mr. Bayne blew the whistle. He was always able to get the students to pay attention to him; he was a good coach and one of the few teachers that didn't seem to mind about Emma being unable to speak. Mr. Bayne was at least 6ft tall, he had light blonde hair, and hazel green eyes; he was also really muscular and fit. "All right class where going to be running laps for five minutes, and then after that it'll be dodge ball time"

Emma wanted to crawl into her sleeping bag back at home and just hide away from everyone. As she got to the starting line with her peers Emma felt another wave of dizziness wash over her. She tried to shake it off, but this time it wasn't going away. She felt as though she was going to faint at any moment, but she refused to allow her body to break down in front of all these people. Once the coach blew the whistle she quickly takes off, but her pace doesn't stay good for long. During the run she easily falls behind the other students and everything was starting to become blurry. If she had been in perfect health Emma knew that she could easily out run most if not all of her class mates. She wasn't sure how she did it, but Emma somehow made it through the five minute run without collapsing. The coach allowed his students a five minute break to catch their breath, or to allow the students to use the restroom and get water before the dodge ball game.

As for Emma she went over to the bleachers and took a seat. She places her head into her hands as she wished to be anywhere but here. She could feel that her body was at its limits and was ready to just give up, she wanted to cry tears of frustration but her stubborn attitude wouldn't allow it, not in front of these people, she had to be alone so that no one could see her being weak and pathetic.

"Emma are you all right?" Mr. Bayne asked. He had made his way over to the girl after watching her slow movements during the run. Having had Emma as a previous student he knew that the young girl wasn't using her full potential.

Emma looks up at the coach and he isn't blinded by her unhealthy pale look and tired green eyes.

"I'm writing you a note to get looked at Emma. You look like your about ready to drop and you should have said something to me before running those laps" Mr. Bayne had already started writing the note out. "Have Miss Blue take a look at you Emma" He hands the note over to his student.

Emma gratefully nods and takes the note. She goes to the locker room and grab her things, not even bothering to change out of her gym clothes. As she made her way down the silent empty halls she felt another wave of dizziness hit her harder than ever. Needing to stop for a moment she leans her body against the lockers, she could feel her mind nearly going blank. She turns to lean her back against the locks and slowly moves to sit down on the floor as she starts to breath heavily, her body felt warm and sweaty all over but she thought it was just because of the laps she had just recently done. Her body felt so heavy and tired, Emma was becoming too tired to fight anymore. She just wanted to sleep and escape from her world, she didn't want to be in pain anymore, and she didn't want to be alone anymore. As her eyes began to close an image of Regina came to her, the beautiful and kind teacher was the last thing she thought about before her she finally allowed the darkness to consume her.

**To Be Continued! **


	4. Chapter 4

**School Days**

**Once again thank you all so much for the amazing feedback! Keep sending those inspiring reviews! **

**Chapter 4**

Emma moaned just before she felt herself coming back to the world. Her eyes opened and she was greeted by the she-devil starring down at her with that fake worried look.

"Oh Emma I'm so glad that your all right!" She shrieked.

Emma winced as Devon hugged her tightly. She finally pulled away and turned to look at Miss Blue. "Is it ok to take her home now?" Devon asked.

"Of course Mrs. Lopez, just make sure that Emma gets plenty of rest" Miss Blue explained.

Emma wanted to scream and beg the nurse to let her stay, but she knew that wouldn't be an option now. She knew that once she got home Devon would show Emma her true colors. It was obvious to Emma that her foster mother was angry for having to be called out of work.

"Don't worry Miss Blue; I'll make sure Emma goes straight to bed as soon as we get home. Thank you so much for looking out for her until I was able to get here. I can't imagine what caused her to get so sick all of the sudden"

Emma rolled her eyes as she carefully got out of the bed and lifted her backpack onto her shoulders. It was obvious to Emma how she became sick. The bastards had her practically naked with the exception of her jeans, she had no covers when they made sure it was cold as ice in their home, not to mention that she hasn't had a full real meal in days.

After Miss Blue and Devon shared a few words, both Emma and Devon made their way out of the school and to the parking lot. When they got into truck it didn't take long for Devon's friendly act to disappear.

"You stupid brat, I can't believe that you actually fainted. I had to leave during our rush hour because of you" Devon spat hatefully.

Emma didn't look at her foster mother; instead she looked out the window as Devon started up the old truck.

"As soon as we get home you're going into the damn closet" she threatened.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Emma tried to imagine herself back in the library with Miss Mills, the only place she felt safe. She still couldn't understand why a woman like Regina would even give her the time of day, let alone be so kind and patience with her.

When they finally made it home Devon a firm grip on Emma's wrist. This time she didn't even bother to fight back as she was thrown into the closet and locked away. Normally she would be screaming bloody Mary but her voice still hurt too much from the night before. Although she was scared of what her foster father was going to do to her when he got home she felt completely broken inside, she wasn't sure how she would be able to fight back against him this time. Inside the closet Emma brought her legs close to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on top of them. She finally allowed her stubborn tears to fall as she only ever allowed them when she was completely alone.

Regina was more than happy to finally be able to go home for the day, she wasn't even staying late to get her paperwork done, she would just simply get it done after she put Henry to bed for the evening. Normally she didn't bring her work home with her, but after today she was just ready be with her son. Emma had constantly been haunting her thoughts ever since she learned about the girl's tragic past. If anyone had ever even tried to harm her son like the way Emma has been hurt, she would probably have killed the bastards.

"Miss Mills did hear?" Kathryn appeared at her door as she was about to walk out of her room.

"Hear about what Kathryn? I do hope this is important, for I am very tired and would like to go home to my son"

"That Emma was sent home early today; apparently she ended up fainting in the halls"

Regina's eyes went wide and heart pounded. "Is she all right?" The history teacher didn't even bother to hide her concern.

"Yeah, Miss Blue sent her home with her foster mother as soon as she woke up. She apparently wasn't found until class ended since there was no one in the hallways. It was a few students that found her and had the coach carry her to the nurse's room. Coach Bayne said that he gave Emma a note to see Miss Blue because he noticed how pale she looked" she explained.

"The fool, he should have had someone walk with Miss Swan if he could see how sick she was" Regina spoke bitterly.

"I agree, but Mr. Bayne feels really bad about the whole situation"

Regina doesn't reply as she walks back over to her desk and pulls out a folder that held her students information, each student is supposed to fill them out on the first day. It is so that teachers can contact them or have homework sent to them when they are unable to attend to school for certain reasons.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"I am going to check in on Miss Swan, I want to see for myself that she is all right" Regina explained, as she is flipping through a handful of paperwork.

"I'm sure she's fine now that she's home though"

Regina finally finds Emma's information and puts the rest of her things back into the drawer of her desk and locking it up safely. "That maybe so, but this morning I had also noticed that the young girl didn't look so well, she was moving rather slowly. At first I simply thought it was because she was still not fully awake yet. As a teacher I should have said something" Regina grumbled.

"You can't blame yourself for this Miss Mills; it isn't as if Emma told anyone she wasn't feeling well"

"In any case I am going to stop by her place" Regina glances at the address. "It looks like her place is on the way home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Kathryn, thank you for the information about Miss Swan"

Emma wasn't sure when the tears stopped, but she soon felt her heart pounding heavily against her chest when she saw the closet door being opened. She then stared up to see the devil himself filled with absolute hate for her.

"Are you so stupid that you actually allowed yourself to faint at school?!" He spits. He grabs a handful of Emma's hair roughly and pulls her up onto her feet causing her to yelp out in pain. "I guess last night's punishment wasn't enough for you was it brat?" He throws her to the wall on the floor and starts kicking her violent in the stomach. Emma could not help but gasp out in shock with every strike. She knew that her body hurt like hell and a part of her just wanted to give in and let him hurry up with his punishment. But she just wasn't the kind of girl to go out without a fight. Just as another kick was about to hit her, her eyes open with a vengeful fire to them. Her arms grab onto to Joel's food when it makes contact with her stomach.

"Fucking brat, let go!" He demands. He leans over her and starts punching her back with both closed fist. "Let go you damn bitch!"

Emma refused to let go, she didn't care how painful the punches were. He would be able to do more damage if he was free from her grip.

"Devon, come help me get this bitch to let go!" Joel yells. Devon comes out of the kitchen and makes her way over to the young girl. As she got closer Emma tightened her grip on Joel. Before Devon could pull Emma away everyone hears the doorbell ring. This causes Joel to stop his punching as he looks over at his wife. "Who the hell could that be?"

Devon shrugs. "Hell if I know"

"Damn it, get up brat" Joel and Devon pull Emma to her feet despite her struggling to try and free herself.

Devon heads over to the front door while leaving Emma alone with her foster father. "You're going back into the closet bitch" he sneered.

When Devon opened the door she is momentarily surprised to see someone that she doesn't know.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Lopez" The woman spoke.

"That's right; can I help you with something?" Devon places a fake friendly smile across her lips.

"My name is Regina Mills; I am Emma Swan's history teacher. I recently heard that she had fainted early and I wanted to drop by to see how she is doing" Regina explained. She did her best to sound friendly towards this woman, but she didn't like the vibe she was getting from Mrs. Lopez.

"Oh how kind! I assure you that Emma is doing fine but I'm afraid she is sleeping at the moment and I would really hate to disturb her"

Meanwhile in the living room Emma had instantly recognized Regina's soothing and low husky voice the moment she had started talking to Devon. Joel was dragging her to the closet but she wouldn't allow it, not this time! She was done dealing with these people, if she was sent to another abusive home than she would just run away, she would keep running until she no longer had to deal with this whole damn foster care system all together, she was fighting back! Emma wasn't sure where the strength suddenly came from but she quickly grabbed onto Joel's arm with both hands as she ignores the screaming pain coming from her abused stomach and kicks her right knee into his stomach. This caused him to release his grip momentarily but not long enough for her to escape as grabbed her wrist tightly. Blinded by rage he punches Emma hard in the right eye, this causes her to fall flat on her face. Despite her throat practically burning she somehow manages to scream as Joel starts kicking her in the stomach again.

Regina had been trying to convince Mrs. Lopez to allow her to see Emma for a few seconds now and was beginning to lose her patience. However, when she heard that soul crushing scream, not even Mrs. Lopez could stop Regina. She quickly ran into the living in is completely shocked as she witnesses Emma being violently beaten by a large man, whom she assumed was the foster father.

"Mr. Lopez!" She had practically growled his name as her voice became cold and void of any emotion. Joel stops momentarily and turns around to face a woman staring at him with pure vengeance. It was as if he was staring into the eyes of death, but he wouldn't allow some woman he didn't know to scare him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The woman that will be taking Emma out of here" she threatened. She gracefully walks over to the fallen girl and kneels beside her. Emma is coughing violently from the abuse and Regina begins to rub her back as she tried to offer the girl some kind of comfort. When Emma was able to regain some control she looks at Miss Mills and in that moment it felt as though she was staring at an angel, an angel that had finally come to save her from this hell. "Emma are you ok?" Regina's voice is dripping with concern.

"Get away from my kid you damn bitch" Joel snaps. Before she could even argue back Joel grabs her by the hair and pulls her away from Emma. Regina curses under her breath as she uses her hands to try and get Joel to loosen his grip on her. He tosses her over to the couch and stands in front of Regina, blocking her view of Emma. "Damn fucking teacher, you just had to be all nosey and couldn't mind your own business could you?"

Regina gives Joel her death chilling stare. "And here the other teachers were praising how wonderful you and your wife were to Emma, it's a good think I don't believe in bullshit" Regina cursed.

Emma eyes went wide with fear as she noticed the dangerous look Joel had, she knew how short tempered the man was. As Joel made a step closer to the teacher Emma used this chance to try and get herself off the floor, she had to help get Regina out of here. She soon heard a familiar sound and knew that Joel had just slapped Regina.

"You look good with that red hand print marked on your cheeks dear" Mrs. Lopez mocked. She was now standing next to Joel with her back also facing Emma.

Regina still kept her stoic stare; she wasn't even faced by the pathetic slap or joke.

"I bet this bitch needs a good fuck to help loosen her up, what do you think babe?"

"Well you are the best in bed dear, I doubt she even knows what a good fuck is" she grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my taste in men died a long time ago" Regina stated coldly.

"Oh so you're a dyke!?" Devon laughed.

"She just needs to be fucked by the right man; I bet I could turn her onto the right team. Want to watch babe?"

Devon shrugged. "Hey I might even join you, she is a dyke after all; she would probably enjoy it more with me in there as well"

Emma could not let these bastards touch Regina, not like that! Once she was somehow able to finally stand she quickly jumps onto Joel's back and wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

"Emma!" Regina yells.

"You damn bitch get off me!" Joel starts punching Emma's head backwards awkwardly but she refuses to let go. Devon shrieks and tries to pull the stubborn girl off her husband.

Regina uses the time to call the sheriff from the cell phone in her little black purse. She leaves the phone on in her purse so that the sheriff would be able to hear everything that was happening. Leaving her purse on the couch she rushes over to Devon and forces the woman to remove her grip on Emma. Devon turns to face Regina annoyed but before she can say anything Regina punches the bitch hard in the face, she even heard Devon's nose crack when her fist made contact with it. Devon screamed out in pain and backed away from the angry teacher as she carefully put her hands protectively over her nose.

"I think a broken nose will look good on you Mrs. Lopez" Regina mocked; she allowed a dark smile to grace her lips for a moment. Regina then returned her focus back to Emma and Joel. He had finally been able to get the girl to loosen her grip by biting one of her arms and causing her to cry out in pain as she hit the floor and landed hard on her bottom. Regina was instantly at Emma's side and kneeling beside her again. She can already see that her right eye was becoming slightly purple.

"Now I'm going to make you wish that you were never born, just like how your own birth parents wished you had never been born" Joel threatened.

Emma eyes became cold as she suddenly launched for the man once again, ignoring her body's protest. This time he is too quick and punches her hard in the stomach, but before he can pull away she grabs onto his arm tightly.

"Damn it bitch why do you keep fighting back!?" Joel snaps. He then glances over to the worried teacher and back at the stubborn girl. "Oh I get it now, your trying to protect your teacher from me aren't you?" he practically laughed. "Don't you get it by now? All your fighting is a waste of time, even if she does managed to get you out of here you'll only be thrown into another family that won't really want you" Joel mocked.

Emma ignored his cruel words and only tightened her grip as she felt another punch against the side of her face with his other hand.

"Leave her along you damn coward!" Regina demanded. Regina was nearly standing when something stopped her dead in her place, something that nobody thought they would ever hear.

"R….Reg….Regina…r….run" Emma spoke weakly. Her voice sounded so small and scratchy. Regina could obviously tell that just saying those two words must have hurt like hell on the girl's throat. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest, she couldn't believe that Emma had just talked. This girl was risking possibly her life to give her a chance to run. Too bad for Emma she wasn't going to be another person that would just abandon her; she refused to leave Emma alone with these people!

"Son of a bitch, I knew this whole mute shit crap was nothing but an act!"

Joel was about to start beating the girl again when suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. "This is Sheriff Graham open up!"

"Who the hell called his ass?" Joel yelled.

"It was probably the damn teacher" Devon answered, her hands still slightly over her nose.

Emma used this chance to kick Joel in the private and ran over to Regina as the Sheriff and his backup team busted down the door open. Regain didn't hesitate to wrap her arms protectively around Emma. The sheriff and his backup team came in completely armed, Devon and Joel didn't dare to even fight back. Devon allowed herself to be cuffed and taken out of the home, while Joel was still kneeling over in pain. Two young guys walked over to him and cuffed the man in pain before forcing him to walk outside with them.

"Regina are you two all right?" Sheriff Graham asked.

"I'm fine, but Emma needs to be looked at" Regina sighed in relief. She had never been so happy to see her friend Graham than she had in that moment. Emma however didn't look too happy as she hid behind Regina. "Emma?" She said confused, glancing at the girl behind her.

"I'm afraid she has every right to be angry with me Regina. The last time we met I had promised her that I would find her a safe home; I guess she was right not to trust me then" Graham explained sadly.

"You couldn't have known Graham, these people were obviously good at manipulating most folks" Regina stated. Sure a part of her was mad at Graham for putting Emma in a dangerous home, but she has known Graham for years now and knew that he would never put a child in harm's way intentionally. She turns around and gives Emma a light comforting squeeze to her shoulders. "Emma we really need to take you to the hospital to get you looked at, ok?"

Emma quickly shakes her head and Regina sighs.

"Emma hates hospitals" Graham explained.

"What if I came with you? Would it be all right then?" she asked. Emma thought about it for a moment. Despite her hatred towards hospitals, she knew that the adults would force her to go no matter how much she protested. At least with Regina she wouldn't feel so alone, she finally caves and gives the two adults a small nod.

"All right, let me make a quick phone call and then will be on our way. I need to let the nanny know I will be coming home late tonight"

Emma watched as Regina walked away but she made sure to stay in Emma's eye sight before making her phone call. Graham stayed nearby and Emma glanced at him wearily.

Graham rubs the back of his neck nervously as he couldn't help but feel tremendously guilty about all of this. If he hadn't made in time he shuddered to think what could have happened to either Regina or Emma. "Look Emma I'm really sorry I let you down and didn't keep my promise to you" He brought his arms down beside him and looked down in shame. He couldn't believe how blind he had been about these people; he didn't deserve to be the sheriff of this town if he couldn't even keep one little girl away from so much violence and hate.

Emma stared at the sheriff for a moment and though she didn't look it, she was surprised by his apologies. No one has ever apologized to her before for putting her in abusive home, they simply got her out to look good and placed her another home, never truly knowing if the home was safe or not for her. She cautiously steps closer to him and taps his shoulder in order to gain his attention. He looks at the young girl to see Emma using her hands and motioning them for something to write on. Though she had been able to beg Regina to run earlier she didn't think she could allow her voice to work again anytime soon. In that moment of desperation she was able to endure the pain just long enough to get her message out to Regina.

Graham pulled out a tiny notepad he used for work and a pen, he gladly handed them over to the silent girl.

'_**We all make mistakes; it's not your fault'**_

She hands the notepad over to him. The sheriff wasn't sure what to say after reading the note, was she forgiving him, he wasn't really sure.

"Are we ready to go?" Regina asked. She had finally made her way back over to Emma and Graham.

Emma gives Graham a small but forgiving smile as she takes the notepad again and writes another note so that he could better understand her this time. _**'Even though you may have misjudged these people you were still able to save me and Miss Mills from them, I didn't thank you for getting me out of that last home so thank you for saving me, again' **_Although Emma wasn't one to usually forgive people so easily, she could see how truly guilty he felt just by looking into his. This wasn't some act to make him look good, he felt genuinely responsible for her pain and for some reason she just didn't want him to be burden by such feelings.

Graham's heart literally skipped a beat. He had failed this child and broken his promise, but here she was forgiving him. He wondered just how many times people had broken their promises to her, how many times they had promised she was safe, that she would never be abused ever again. How she could forgive him was beyond his comprehension, but he would forever be grateful towards the young girl. It made him feel sick that anyone would want to hurt such a sweet and caring person like Emma.

He finally looks at Emma with grateful eyes. "Thank you Emma. I really don't deserve your forgiveness, but I promise you I won't mess up this time, I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again" he vowed.

Emma wanted to believe his words so badly, but only time would tell if he could keep his promise this time.

Regina smiled as she wrapped an arm carefully around Emma's shoulder. "Let's get going then shall we, Graham you can meet us at the hospital if you like"

"I would but I need to head over to the station and help take care of the Lopez problem. I want to make sure that we are going to be able to charge them with highest amount of time as possible" Graham explained.

Regina nodded. "Call me as you know what's going to happen to those two"

"You got it, umm Regina can I ask you something? I know this is a lot to ask for, but until I can figure out what to do with Emma would you mind letting her stay with you? I'll pay for any necessities that she may need, but I would really feel better knowing that she was with you until I can find the right home for her"

"Of course she can stay with me, only if she wants to that is" Regina answered without hesitating. She glances over at her student. "Emma would you like to stay with me for a while, at least until things can get all figured out?"

Emma's heart pounded as she fought back the annoying blush that was slowly creeping over her cheeks. Even if her time with Miss Mills would probably be short, she had to take this opportunity; she didn't even have to think about it as she nodded.

Regina smiled and finally guided the girl outside with Graham in front of them. During the drive to the hospital Emma had fallen asleep and she wasn't even being tormented by nightmares. For some strange reason she always felt safe with Miss Mills at her side. She knew that she shouldn't allow herself to grow any closer to the older woman, but she wanted to enjoy whatever little moments she got to have with Regina.

Emma felt warm and gentle hands on her shoulders, her eyes slowly open and this time she is greeted with the sight of an angel. Emma just couldn't get over how beautiful Regina was; she was like the light in her darkness.

"You ready Emma?" She asked. Emma nodded and slowly got out of the car with Regina's help. The two carefully took their time as they made their way inside the hospital. Although Emma was scared of the hospital because they were always able to reveal what she had been through, which usually meant that she would be quickly thrown into another home that would never truly want her. At least for tonight she would get to have a safe haven, even if her time with Miss Mills would most likely be short. She would still forever be grateful towards this woman that had taken the time to acknowledge her, that had communicated with her, and even save her from hell. She would never burden the teacher and ask to stay any longer than she was allowed, even if it that meant she would one day end up being alone all over again.

**To Be Continued! **


	5. Chapter 5

**School Days**

**Hey everyone sorry about the late update, schools been keeping me busy, I was also on a writer's block for a while. Anyway once again thank you for showing your love for School Days! Keep on reviewing! **

**Chapter 5**

The exhausted teacher let out a tired sigh once she closed the door to her bedroom behind her. Regina felt so many things going through her mind and wanted nothing more than to just sleep and forget about this day all together. Taking an abused young girl like Emma to the hospital had not been easy. The girl had constantly been shaking from the moment they stepped into the hospital. Regina did everything she could to help the girl but she just wasn't enough. Eventually Dr. Whale had to give Emma something to put her to sleep so that no one had to worry about getting kicked or hit by the frantic teenager. It tore Regina's heart to have to watch this and not be able to do anything to help Emma. The teenager was just frightened as any sane person would be after everything she has been through. By the time the drug wore off Emma she was extremely exhausted and Regina could see how tired she looked. Dr. Whale had told Regina that Emma had bruised ribs and that walking around would be hard on the girl for a while, he explained that she also had multiple burn marks and belt marks all over her back, stomach, and even on her breast, it made Regina feel sick and angry. How could anyone be so violent towards someone like Emma? Sure she was shy, but she was really sweet and very bright.

It didn't take long for Regina to get ready for bed as she finally climbed into her Queen sized bed right after setting her alarm clock. Though today had been exhausting she was glad to have helped Emma get out of that horrible home. It was easy for Regina to fall asleep once her eyes closed and letting the darkness consume her.

The next morning when Emma woke up she felt as though she had been run over by a truck. She moaned as she slowly and carefully got herself up out of bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she walks over to the small suite case and pulls out an outfit for the day. Once she was dressed in old jeans, a purple shirt, and sneakers she made her way out into the quiet living room and towards the kitchen with her backpack. She went to take a seat at the bar table and pulled out her history book and paper. Despite everything Emma knew she couldn't get behind in her school work, she had to shut out her pain and feelings so that she could have some kind of future after she graduated.

Regina had gotten up just about twenty minutes ago and was getting herself ready for the day. Checking the mirror one last time she felt satisfied with her outfit of choice for the day. She wore her black pants, a violet purple long sleeve button down shirt, and nice black boots to match.

Regina was about to check on her son but something pulled her down stairs and she was surprised to see that Emma already awake and it looked like she was working on her school work.

"Emma dear what are you doing up so early?" she asked. Regina made her way over to the child and saw that she was working on her history paper. She was impressed to see that the girl looked like she was already half way done with it.

Emma jumped and nearly fell back from her stool but Regina was quick to place her hand to her back to keep the girl from falling. "I'm sorry dear, I hadn't meant to startle you" Regina said gently.

The young girl looked over at her angel and nodded. She pulled out her black notebook and handed it over to Regina once she wrote down something.

'_**It's ok I just didn't hear you coming'**_

Regina gave Emma a small smile. "You know dear, you don't have to do your school work so early. I plan to call Sidney and allow him to give you some time off so that you can rest and allow your body some time to heal" she explained.

Emma desperately shook her head and grabbed the notebook back. _**'No please, I don't want to miss any school; I'll get behind on my work!'**_

The older woman placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "You aren't going to get behind Emma; I'll make sure of that. I will have your teachers let me bring your homework home and help you with anything you may not understand ok"

Emma sighed she wasn't sure what to say, it felt strange to the young girl to be allowed to skip school. Before she could say anything a tiny voice caught both of the girl's attention.

"Mommy I hungry"

Regina turned around to see her sweet little three year old rubbing his tired eyes with one hand while his other held onto his blue blanket.

Emma studied the little boy in blue pajamas as he walked over to them; she quickly realized that this had to be Henry. She could easily see the similarities in the mother and son. Though Regina's hair was black and his brown, she could see the similar skin tone, same face, and the same dark haunting eyes that could just pull you in.

"Good morning my little prince" The teacher knelt down and brought her child into her arms; she kissed his cheek and he giggled before kissing his mom back.

"Morning mommy" He hugged her by wrapping his little arms around her neck. When he pulled slightly away he noticed Emma starring at them. "Mommy who that?" he asked curiously.

Regina smiled and turned around to face the young girl. "Henry I want you to meet Emma Swan, she's is a student of mine and will be staying with us for a while" she explained.

He beamed. "Like a sleepover!?"

The mother chuckled. "Yes like a sleepover" She touched the tip of his nose with her finger.

Emma was amazed as she watched the mother and son interact; Regina was almost like a completely different person around Henry. She looked so relaxed and at peace, she looked happy. Regina put Henry down when he started to move around and he made his way over to Emma who didn't know what to do.

"Hi I'm Henry!"

Emma blinked and quickly started to write something. _**'Hi Henry' **_

Henry looks confuse and frowns, at that moment he looked just like Regina when she was upset about something.

"Why she not talk mommy?"

Regina gave Emma a sad smile before she knelt down to try and explain Emma's situation while leaving out all the dark stuff. "Henry, Emma's throat" She pointed to her own so that Henry understood what she was talking about before she continued. "Doesn't allow her to speak as easily as you and I can, her throat hurts her if she tries to talk" It wasn't exactly a lie, the teacher knew by the sound of her voice when she had said her name yesterday that it must of hurt like hell for her student.

"Is her throat mean mommy?" He tilts his head still confused.

Regina shakes her head. "No it's not mean, it just can't work as well as ours can, do you understand?"

He nods and walks back over to Emma. "I sowwy your throat hurts Emma" **(Remember he's 3 he won't always speak perfect English) **

Emma allows a small smile to grace her lips as she gets off the stool and kneels in front of Henry. She wraps her arms around the boy and brings him in for a friendly hug; he happily wraps his tiny arms around her neck. Regina's heart flutters at the picture in front of her. It made her so happy to see that Henry seemed to like Emma, he was usually shy around strangers, but he had allowed her to hug him without question, she now felt better about inviting Emma into her home.

"All right then I'm going to make that phone call Emma, and then I'll make us all something to eat"

"Pancakes!" Henry cheered. He slightly pulled away from Emma so that he could see his mom and give her a playful grin.

Regina chuckled. "Henry we have guest remember, Emma may not like pancakes"

He turns to face the young girl. "Emma like pancakes wight?"

Emma tried to fight back the little giggle that somehow escaped her; she thought it was so cute how Henry kept using the W for his R's when he spoke, and seeing that little grin of his simply reminded her of Regina all too much. She nods for him and he beams. "See Emma likes pancakes!"

"All right, all right my little prince you win" She throws her hands up in defeat and he cheers.

"Emma, Emma come play!" He pulls her hand and tries to drag her to his room that was upstairs.

Emma's eyes widen in fear at the stairs and stops dead in her tracks, Henry frowns when he turns to look at her. At this point Regina had walked off into her office to grab the phone. Emma knows that walking up the stairs would hurt, but she didn't want to make Henry sad because of her pain. She shakes her head and gives him a small smile as she grabs hold of the rail and slowly makes her way up the stairs. The boy practically dashed his way up when he finally saw her moving, but stopped halfway. "Huwwy Emma, why so slow?!" He complains.

Emma winced as she made another step, she could feel her energy already drained and hated how just walking up the stairs was exhausting her. She eventually makes it up the stairs and the boy grabs her hand pulling her into his room. He showed her all his favorite toys and pulled out some Legos for them to play with.

It hadn't taken Regina long to make her phone call and explain everything to Sidney. Naturally the man didn't argue with her and said he would explain the situation to the other teachers and make sure that they didn't spread gossip about the young girl's absent. When she was done she went to get breakfast started. It didn't take her too long to get the pancakes ready for them.

"Henry, Emma breakfast is ready!" she announced.

"Coming mommy!" Henry cheered from upstairs. It didn't take Henry long to make it down to the kitchen and take a seat at the small round glass table that usually only sat for two people, but Regina had pulled out another chair for Emma.

"Where's Emma dear?" Regina asked.

"Still upstairs, she move weally slow mommy"

Regina nearly kicked herself for being so stupid; she should have realized that Henry would have dragged the poor girl up the stairs. Damn, she made a dash up the stairs and saw that Emma was still struggling at the first few steps at the top.

"Oh Emma sweetheart I'm sorry, I should have realized that Henry would beg you to play in his room. I thought he was going to take you to his play room downstairs" Regina made her way over and wrapped a gentle arm around her waist and brought the girl's arm over her shoulder. Emma just shook her head and gave the teacher a weak smile. Regina screamed inside her head for not thinking as she could see the sweat forming on her student's forehead. They moved slowly but eventually made it down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Henry is pouting with his little arms over his chest. "Why mommy slow to?!"

Regina sighs as she helps Emma sit at the table. "I'm sorry Henry, Emma is hurt so it makes it hard for her to move around much" she explained.

His face saddens. "Like her throat?"

She nods. "Yes. Someone that wasn't nice to her, hurt her ribs and it's going to take time before she is better" she explained.

"That not nice!" He said.

"Your right it's not, but the people that hurt her are going to be in big trouble"

Emma had her face down as she poked at the pancakes with her food, she felt so pathetic as Regina talked about her life to Henry.

"They need a long time out!" Henry scolded, just before taking a bite of his cut up pancakes.

Emma blinked as she looked at the kid and a small smile sneaked up her lips, even she could not stop the small giggle that escaped her. Regina beamed when saw that Henry had helped the young girl laugh, though it was only a small laugh, it sounded beautiful to the older woman.

"Mommy can I play with Emma today?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Emma needs time to rest so that her body can heal. Maybe when her ribs aren't hurting her so much she'll be able to"

Emma had started to eat her food but she couldn't help but doubt she would not even be here that long, she was so certain that even Miss Mills would become bored with her or lose patience with her eventually. The trio ate their breakfast and Emma couldn't have been happier to have a real full meal! It had been days since she had a real meal like this, she enjoyed every bite.

"How was it Emma, I do hope you weren't just claiming to like pancakes for Henry's sake?" Regina asked, a light smile gracing her ruby red lips.

Emma shook her head and started to write in the notebook beside her, she holds it up so that Regina can read it. _**'It was wonderful Miss Mills thank you! The best I have ever had!'**_

"You are too kind Emma…" She was cut off by the doorbell. "Oh that must be Granny"

"Granny!" Henry yelped happily.

"I'll be right back dear" Regina excused herself and made her way to the front door.

Meanwhile Emma decided to use this chance to grab the dishes and went over to the sink to get things cleaned up for her teacher; after all she did the cooking. Henry ran after his mother, happy to greet Granny with her.

"Good morning Granny" Miss Mills smiled.

"Good morning dear, how are you this morning?" Regina holds the door open and allows the older woman to step inside her home and closes the door behind her.

"Where doing wonderful actually" she answered.

"Morning Granny!"

Granny smiled as she spotted the energetic boy looking up at her with that proud smile of his. "And good morning to you little one"

"Mommy has a new friend!" He announced.

"Oh does she now? And who is this new friend?" Granny grins as she glances over at the teacher.

Regina rolls her eyes and folds her arms just under her chest, her body in complete teacher mode. "She is a student of mine that is going through some difficult times right now, I have simply offered a placed for her to stay awhile" she explained simply.

"Oh could she be a friend of Ruby's?" Granny wondered.

"I'm not sure if they run in the same crowd, but Emma Swan is a quiet girl who doesn't seem to have many if any friends at school. I have recently found out that she was being miss treated at home and I simply took her out of that environment until Graham and I can figure out what to do with her"

"Oh I believe Ruby has mentioned of a young mute girl in her classes, it's such a shame that people can think it is alright to hurt children" Granny shakes her head in disgust.

Regina's eyes became nearly black in darkness as she thought about the young student in her kitchen. Old memories plagued her mind as she could understand some of the pain that Emma has endured.

"Regina dear?" Granny says concerned.

The teacher quickly regains her composure. "Sorry, but yes anyone that is able to strike a child deserves the death sentence in my opinion. Anyway Emma won't be going to school for the rest of the week, her body needs time to heal, but she a very quiet child and will probably stay out of your way and just rest in her room during the day, she shouldn't be any trouble at all" The teacher explained.

Granny stared at her boss carefully and knew that the young woman had been lost in thought just then, most likely thinking of unpleasant thoughts. "I'm sure she'll be no trouble at all dear, I know you are very careful about who you allow into your home" Although Granny wanted Regina to be able to talk to her when she felt negative thoughts inside her, she knew better than to push the woman. She has known Regina for many years now and knew the girl didn't have a pleasant past, she knew a good chunk of it compared to most people in Stroybrooke, but that didn't mean the woman would allow her walls to go down very often.

By now Henry had taken off to see what Emma was doing when the grown-ups had started talking all serious like. Henry saw all the dishes done already and that Emma was now sitting at the bar table while working on some school work once again.

Emma really wanted to get her history paper done today, even though she still had two days left to complete it, she wanted to show Miss Mills just how much she loved her class.

"Emma, Emma what you doing?" Henry climbs up on one of the chairs next her, she chuckles and helps the boy sit up right. She holds her history book out to show him that she was doing homework.

He makes a funny face. "School work eww! That's bowring! Granny makes me do flash cards, I know my numbers, my letters, and my colors" He said proudly.

Emma smiles and writes down a note for him as simple as she can. _**'I like red'**_ He rewards her with a bright smile. "Me to! But I like blue best, what animal you like?" he asks excitedly.

Emma thinks for a moment and then shows him her answers. _**'I like wolves'**_

"Wolves are the best!" Henry throws his arms up and Emma can't stop the giggle that escapes her lips once again because of this little boy. He was just too cute!

"Emma did you do the dishes?" Regina and Granny had finally made their way into the kitchen and the first the thing Regina noticed was the cleared table. "You didn't have to do that sweetheart"

Before Emma could say anything Henry was off his chair bouncing excitedly next to his mother. "Mommy, mommy, Emma likes wolves!" He squealed.

Regina wore that matching playful grin that she shares with her son as she looks down at him. "Oh does she now? Careful Emma you just found a new best friend, Henry absolutely loves wolves" she explained.

Granny sighed. "Looks like will be watching Balto again today" She shakes her head, but is smiling despite having seen the movie hundreds of times with the boy already.

"Emma watch with us!" He announced.

"Henry what did I say earlier, Emma has to rest and let her body heal" she explained, her tone becoming semi-serious.

Henry pouts and folds his arms over her chest, once again Emma giggles at how much the two look alike.

"And what are you laughing about?" Regina questions, she raises an eyebrow as she looks at the girl. Emma writes down a note and hands it over to Regina, she reads it out loud. "You and Henry are just too cute and so similar" Regina's jaw tightens as she tried to fight back the very small but stubborn blush crawling across her cheeks.

Granny just laughed. "She certainly has you there dear, your son is a mini you" Henry giggles as he places his tiny hands over his mouth.

"While you three are enjoying yourself at mocking me I think I will just take my leave for the day" Regina huffs. She kneels down in front of her son and gives him that warm motherly smile that was only meant for him. "After laughing at me I do hope that I still get my kiss from my little prince"

Emma's heart pounds heavily at the beautiful smile, it was so real and genuine, it was like she was really seeing Regina for the first time, the real Regina Mills. Not the cold teacher everyone had become so afraid of, no this was a mother who simply loved her child more than anything and wanted to make sure that he knew just how much she loved him. It was a look she never got to experience from any foster mother.

Henry wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and placed a sloppy wet kiss to his mother's cheek. Regina closed her eyes for moment, just enjoying the feel of holding her son as she placed a kiss on top of his forehead. "You be good for Granny, and don't bother Emma too much while she's resting, ok?" She spoke in that motherly warning tone, but it was a gentle warning.

"I'll be good mommy" He smiles and she can't help but smile back. She hugs him once more before standing back up.

"Emma if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask Granny, or you can have her call me if you need me" Regina was now standing in front of Emma and she nodded, she gives Regina a small smile.

For some reason Regina found herself not wanting to leave her student, Emma had just been through a night of hell and here she was leaving the poor silent teenager with her son and his nanny. But Regina needed to get to school and get her things ready for her first class.

"I'll see you later Granny, thank you for ever everything" She said gratefully.

"Not a problem dear, have a good day"

After Regina left Granny had taken Henry up to play with him in his room so that Emma could continue with her homework. Her heart ached at the familiar solitude, she missed having Regina near her already and it scared her how quickly she was becoming attached to the older woman. She shakes her head to try and clear her mind as she focuses her thoughts back onto her school work. Unfortunately it didn't take her long to finish everything, including the paper for Miss Mills. She sighed as she looked at the emptiness she found herself in. She wanted to go upstairs and see Henry again, she liked how the boy could get her to laugh so easily, it had been so long where she could feel so relaxed and just let herself go. Deciding that the journey upstairs would be too much a second time she carefully makes her way back to her room to tries to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Regina was beyond frustrated! During her first class she had three students texting away while she was preparing them for an upcoming exam, she had to take their phones away and obviously that didn't make them happy, not that she cared. They would be able to receive their phones back at the end of the day. A few other students decided they wanted to pass notes around in her class, and then another student had shown up nearly 15 minutes late! It felt like her students just wanted to bring out the bad side of her today. Despite her bad morning the real reason she was annoyed was because of her coworkers. The thing about living in a small town is that unfortunately news always traveled fast around Storybrooke. She was in the teacher's lounge and had been having a light conversation with Kathryn during one of her free periods when Mr. Jones and Miss Navarro walked in.

"I still can't believe they had the Lopez's arrested!" Miss Navarro shrieked irritated.

Regina eyes narrowed when they had walked in. "Yeah, I mean that Swan girl could be making this abuse story up for all we know. First it was the last family she used to live with, and then who knows how many other homes that girl has been in. I highly doubt that every home she has been placed in were all bad, she could just be doing this because she wants some rich family to live off of" Mr. Jones spat.

"Not everyone is as vain and despicable as you Mr. Jones" Regina's tone was void of any emotion as her eyes went dark.

"As if you know anything Miss Mills, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are amazing people and now some foster kid is going to ruin their good name" Miss Navarro replied angrily. "That child will never be saved by the Lord if she keeps destroying people like this with her obvious lies. I'm sure she has experienced some abuse in the past, but I know the Lopez family would have never harm that helpless child" she defended.

That did it! Regina was beyond pissed; she could feel a dark hatred rising up inside her that even she couldn't control as she practically marched up to Miss Navarro's face and looking down at her like she was nothing but a pathetic bug that she wanted to squash. "That helpless child was able to save me from possibly being raped by the Lopez couple that you want to praise so highly of. Despite her bruised ribs that she received by Mr. Lopez from kicking at her so violently in the stomach, she somehow managed to launch herself at him to get his attention away from me long enough for Sheriff Graham to arrive" She practically growled. "But don't think she fought those bastards on her own, I was able to leave Mrs. Lopez a nice broken nose" She stated proudly. Her voice was just as scary as the devilish smile she wore; it sent chills down Miss Navarro's spine.

"I can't see the Lopez couple trying to advance themselves on you Miss Mills; that just doesn't sound like them" Mr. Jones spoke.

"Believe what you want Mr. Jones, but I will see to it personally that those monsters will never hurt Miss Swan ever again" Regina vowed.

Mr. Jones glared back at the older teacher, he was still furious at how she had yelled at him in front of one of his students.

"Regina has even been so kind as to allow Emma to stay with her while she's healing" Kathryn praised, hoping to try and break this tension.

"You're actually allowing some mute girl that you barely know around your three year old son?" Miss Navarro gasped.

"Who I allow into my home is none of your business Miss Navarro, and it just so happens that Henry and Emma get along just fine. I trust that Emma would never hurt my son, and I am always careful about who I allow to be around him. For instants I would trust Emma over you any day" And before Miss Navarro could say anything else she walked out of the room. It was taking all her strength to not stab the woman.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by without any incidents, however just as Regina was getting her things ready to leave her cell phone started to ring. "Hello Sheriff I do hope you have good news"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**School Days**

**Hey everyone, wow has it been forever since I updated, I am so sorry! Life has been keeping me busy. Hopefully this nice long chapter will make up for the really long wait. Oh and please remember, because Henry is only 3 his speech isn't going to be perfect, anyway enjoy the story and review! **

**Chapter 6 **

Regina Mills was so happy to finally be home after a long day at work. When Graham called he gave her the great news that Emma's foster parents would be sent away for a very long time. Needless to say news traveled fast in a small town like Storybrooke. Miss Navarro had been furious that the Lopez couple had been arrested.

"Mommy!"

The exhausted teacher looks down to see her son already dressed in his spaceship pajama footies. He was running over to her just as she had closed the front door behind her. She smiles brightly as she kneels down to lift her son up into her arms. "Hello my sweet prince, were you good for Granny today?"

"Uh huh, we watched Balto with Emma mommy!" He explained excitedly.

Regina let her eyes go wide to entertain her son's enthusiasm. "You did?! Did Emma like the movie?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

"She loved it. But she got weally tiwed mommy, she say her wibs and throat hurt her" he said sadly.

Regina frowns; she hoped that Emma hadn't pushed herself just to make Henry happy; the girl's body was still healing after all and she has been through so much. The young mother made her way into the family room and found Granny on the couch reading. Granny looked up with a gentle smile once she heard Regina coming into the room.

"Welcome home Regina, I trust that your day went well?" She asked as she closed her book.

She nodded. "Graham called me today at work, he said that the Lopez's are going to be sent away for a very long time" Regina explained. She placed her son down as she took a seat in the leather chair that was next to the couch where the older woman was sitting on. Henry decided to take off into his play room in the room next door.

"That's great dear, but where will Emma go now?" Granny questions concerned.

The teacher sighs heavily as she leans back into the chair. "I honestly don't know. Graham explained that if he can't find a new foster family for Emma in a week, than a social worker from Boston will be coming down to take Emma back. He obviously doesn't want that to happen, but he isn't having much luck in his search"

"I'm sure everything will work out, Emma is such a sweet and bright young girl, a bit shy maybe, but very sweet. Any family would be lucky to have her. Henry has grown quiet attached to her"

"She hasn't been pushing herself has she? You know how much of a handful Henry can be. He said that her ribs and throat were bothering her" Regina asked worried.

Granny sighed. "Emma did play with Henry for a couple hours after you left. I told her that if she ever felt tired at all to just let me know, but she seemed so content and relaxed around Henry. He didn't ask her questions, or tried to get her to talk, he just did all the talking himself. He would talk about his favorite stories, movies, games, anything really, she would simply smile and listen to him as they played. After watching Balto with him she finally wrote to me that she was tired but she was worried about upsetting Henry if she left to go sleep for a few hours. I explained to her that Henry would be fine and would completely understand that she need to rest so that she could heal. When she finally got up to rest while Henry was grabbing another movie to watch she nearly fell over from exhaustion. I hadn't realized that she was pushing herself so much. That girl is really good at hiding her pain" Granny shook her head sadly.

Regina's eyes became cold and distance. "Probably because she always had to, where is she now?"

"Resting, has been for a few hours now" Granny answered.

Regina nodded. "Thank you for looking after her" The younger woman spoke as she stands back up.

Granny also takes her stand as the two women make their way to the front door. Before stepping outside Granny turns around to say a few more words to her younger friend. "Listen Regina I'm sure you understand that Emma has been through a lot in her young life, she needs a home where she can feel safe and loved. I may be stepping out of line here, but have you thought about taking the girl in yourself?" she asked carefully.

Regina's eyes go wide and she suddenly feels her heart pounding heavily against her chest. "Granny I don't think I'm exactly the best person to take in an abused teenager. She's needs someone that can give her their full attention and I already Henry to raise, the girl will be almost 18 soon as well" The teacher rambled surprised; she hadn't expected Granny to even suggest such a thing. She silently cursed herself for sounding so stupid with her mindless rambling, Regina Mills does not ramble like an idiot! She doubted that Emma would feel comfortable with staying at her teacher's home for long anyway. Plus she was a full time working mom; Emma needed someone that could give her their full attention to help her deal with all the emotion damage she has been through. How could she be any help to Emma if she didn't even know the girl's whole story?

"I'm not talking about adoption, like you said she'll be 18 soon anyway. But how about fostering her, I'm sure she would be no trouble, and this way she would be able to finish her senior year at Storybrooke High and not have to deal with transferring schools" Granny suggested.

"Do you really think Emma would even feel comfortable living with her teacher?" Regain asked concerned.

"As long as you keep reminding her that she is safe here I don't think she would mind. If you do decide to allow Emma to stay you need to make sure that it's something you actually want to do. I get the feeling that Emma only knows what it feels like to not be wanted" The old woman explained sadly. "In any case I do hope everything works out for the young dear, have a good evening Regina"

Regina closes the door and makes sure that it is locked before she made her way to Henry's play room. She finds him sitting on the carpet looking at the pictures in his favorite book that was filled with fairytales. "Hey my little prince, I do believe that you and I are due for a movie date night" The mother said soothingly.

Henry looks up happily at his mother. "Can Emma watch with us?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope.

Regina was about to answer but was suddenly interrupted by a terrifying scream that sounded as if someone's soul was dying.

'Emma!' Regina thought horrified. "Henry stay here" She orders before rushing to Emma's room. She found Emma kicking and hitting her arms against the bed as she screamed out in pure terror. "Emma, Emma its ok you're having a nightmare" She didn't know what to do, if she got too close she would risk getting hit by the frantic teen. Eventually she decides to climb onto the bed from the end; she sits herself down on Emma's legs, putting her light weight on them so that she can't be kicked by the girl. She then uses her hands to pin the teenager's arms over her head so that she couldn't be hit. "Emma wake up!" Regina demands. She uses her authoritative tone in hopes of the girl being able to really hear her voice. Suddenly wide green eyes snap open. After a few seconds she asks carefully. "Are you ok now?"

The memories of Emma's nightmares came flooding back into her head; she then realizes that she is being pinned down by the older woman. When she looks up at her face she doesn't see a taunting or cruel person that is about to beat her, instead she sees an angel face staring down at her and she looked worried. Why would she be worried, she should be mad at her for all the screaming her nightmares must have caused. Once Regina realized that Emma wasn't going into another panic mode she removes her hands off of Emma and after that she moves herself completely off the girl. Regina then suddenly feels Emma wrapping her arms around her neck and sobbing against her chest. For the first time ever Emma felt as if she could finally cry freely in front of someone and not worry about get smacked around for it. Regina was stunned as she held onto the crying girl in her arms, she found herself wishing that she could just take all of Emma's pain and fear away. How anyone could ever hurt a child was something Regina would never be able to understand, or forgive.

"Mommy is Emma ok?" Emma went stiff in her arms and quickly pulled herself away. She had her back facing Henry as Regina could see that the teenager was trying to clear away any evidence of her crying. Regina moved herself into a more comfortable position and allowed her legs to hang over the edge of the bed. "Emma is fine dear, she just had a bad dream" Regina explained. The toddler finally made his way over and climbed up into the bed. Regina watched her child carefully as he hugged Emma from behind, her body once again went completely stiff.

"Emma don't need to be scawed, me and mommy will pwotect you" he promised. Regina heart swelled up with proud, her son was absolutely the sweetest little boy anyone could hope to have. When Emma turned to face the toddler Regina noticed how soft and gentle those green eyes looked, it was as if she had just instantly shoved her pain away just so that she wouldn't have Henry worried about her.

Emma gave Henry a weak smile. "Thank…you" She spoke softly. Her voice was scratchy as she stuttered her words out, and it was obvious it was a strain on Emma's throat when she used it. However Regina couldn't help but be ecstatic that she had gotten to hear Emma speak again.

"Mommy she spoke!" Henry cheered; he beamed a beautiful smile at Regina.

Regina smiled back. "She certainly did Henry, but Emma please do not push yourself too much" She looked at the young blonde with worried eyes.

"I…want…"Regina waited patiently as she could see the girl struggling to get her voice to work the way she wanted it to. The teacher wasn't surprised, after not using your voice for a long length of time it was only natural that there would be unwanted results. She places a hand over one of Emma's hand and gives her a comforting smile.

"Just take your time dear, if you want to start talking again than that's great. But you are going to have to give your throat time to get used to being used again, there isn't any rush at all" She says soothingly.

Emma blushes as she felt Regina's comforting touch, just being next to this amazing woman made her feel all kinds of emotions rushing through her that she couldn't quite understand yet. How was it legally possible for some to be so kind and beautiful? She didn't deserve such kindness; she was just a child that nobody wanted.

"Movie time!" Henry throws his arms up as he gets between the two women. This causes Regina to suddenly remove her hand away from Emma's. The young teenager easily misses the comforting touch that made her feel safe. Her blush refuses to leave as she shakes these unwanted thoughts out of her head. This woman was her teacher, she couldn't allow herself to grow attach to someone that would have her out of her home soon, Emma knew this place would never be her sanctuary, not for long anyway. Thankfully Regina was being distracted by her very talkative son.

Regina lets out a gentle laugh that Emma found to be so pleasing to her ears. Her laugh was like a soothing lullaby, it wasn't taunting or vicious, the only kind of laughter that Emma was used to hearing.

"What movie does my little prince want to see tonight?" she asks.

"Frozen!" He announces happily.

"Then Frozen it shall be" The mother tickles her son which causes him to laugh.

"Stop mommy!" He squeals.

As Emma watches mother and son she can't help but smile sadly. An old memory of the first foster family she ever had flashed through her mind. Her first foster mother used to love tickling her and getting her to laugh, while her foster father used to tell her stories of adventure and magic, it was a home she thought she would be with forever. She thought that her family loved had loved her, but she wasn't enough. At just three years old they said they could no longer keep her, they sent her back into the horrible foster care and ever since then her life has been a living nightmare.

"Emma watch with us!" Henry was suddenly now very close to Emma. She blinks as she clears away the unwanted memories taunting her mind.

"Henry don't push Emma, remember she is still healing" Regina scolded gently.

Emma shakes her head and gives Henry another weak smile. Regina begins to wonder what it would be like to see the young girl truly smile and let go of the darkness she has had to endure. "I…want…to…" Emma sighs as she is unable to get out all the words she wanted to.

Regina places a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezes it gently. "You are more than welcome to join us, but please Emma if you are tired at all just let me know"

Emma nods and the trio finally made their way out of the room. Because Granny had already fed Henry, Regina first made a light dinner for her and Emma, and then for the movie she made popcorn.

By the time the movie had ended Regain saw that Emma and Henry were completely out. Durring the movie Henry had made himself comfortable on Emma's lap and dozed off. It wasn't until closer towards the end did Emma finally allow sleep to consume her; she had her arms gently wrapped around her little prince. The mother couldn't help but smile at the peaceful image; she really couldn't find it in her heart to disturb them. Granny's words began to replay in her head, could she really foster Emma? She only had a week to think about, but the thought of not being able to see Emma again suddenly didn't feel right with the young teacher.

Eventually Regina quietly stands up and slowly lifts Emma's legs so that she could lay them down onto the couch. She grabs a big blanked and covers her precious son wrapped in the safety of their new friend. She had a pretty strong feeling that the young teenager would no long be tormented by nightmares for the rest of the evening.

The next morning Emma felt something heavy against her chest. Confused her green eyes slowly open to see a little sleeping Henry on top of her. The side of his cheek rested against her chest while his arms were spread out completely. Emma smiled at the sleeping boy; it looks like she now knew why the nightmares had stayed away. She found herself never wanting this peaceful moment to end.

"Good morning Emma" An angelic voice made its presence known. The young blonde looks up as the older woman made her way over to them. She had on the most beautiful smile that only enhanced her beauty. "It looks like my little prince was able to keep those nasty nightmares away after all" Her soothing tone said gently. Emma gives Regina her small smile and nods. "That's good, I do hope that you feel safe here Emma" The mother carefully lifts her sleeping boy into her arms. Emma nods once again as she sits up and carefully stretches her arms up so that she could loosen her tight muscles. Regina's eyes darken as she watches the girl stretch carefully, the small t-shirt lifting up slightly revealing her part of her belly to the older woman. She could see ugly bruises that covered the area and it reminded of the Lopez's, her face became unreadable as she imagined herself burning them alive. She shakes her head in order to clear her mind of those dark thoughts and focuses her attention back to Emma once the girl was looking at her again. "Granny will be here in about an hour, I still need to change and get breakfast ready" Regina yawns. Last night she hadn't been able to sleep much, she couldn't stop thinking about Granny's suggestion that she foster Emma. She hasn't even told the young girl about the Lopez being put away for good, or that a social worker was coming to take her away in a week if she or Graham couldn't find her a place to stay.

"I…can cook" Emma's scratchy but beautiful voice filled her ears. Every time the teen spoke she could feel her heart pounding with excitement. She knew it was painful for her student to speak, and a struggle for her to get the words out clearly, but the more she tried, the more hope she had that Emma would one day be able to talk with ease again.

"Oh Emma you don't have to, your body is still healing…" She was cut off as Emma just stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Regina was stunned; she really didn't know what to say to that. Nobody walked away from her like that when she was talking; however something told her that she wouldn't be able to stop the young blonde even if she wanted to.

"Mommy"

Regina looks down at her son to seem him rubbing his eyes as he slowly wakes from his slumber.

"Good morning my little prince" She says lovingly.

When his eyes are completely open he looks around the room than back at his mother confused. "Where Emma?"

Regina smiles softly. "She has decided to cook us breakfast, in the meantime you and I are going to get changed"

In the kitchen Emma was making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and even grits. Ever since she was 8 years old Emma has been able to cook. She loved cooking; she loved how it could help her escape her reality. When she cooked she could make something that people actually wanted.

Back in Regina's room she was soon dressed in nice black pants, a white button down top; and black heels. Once she had gotten herself ready for work she decided to go spend some time with her son since she didn't have to fuss around the kitchen now that Emma has taken over the cooking. Her son was ecstatic of course, she had him dressed in jeans, a nice red collared shirt, and some play shoes to match. A few minutes later Regina decided to check on Emma while Henry happily followed behind her. When Regina walked into the kitchen her stomach growled as the delicious smell hit her nose. "Emma everything looks and smells delicious"

"Yeah pancakes!" He cheered. He quickly ran over to the table in order to climb up into his seat.

"Henry what do you say to Emma?" Regina asked as she took her seat. She had stopped the excited child from digging into his food so that he could remember to use his manners.

He looks up at Emma who is now coming over to join them after having washed her hands. "Thank you Emma!"

"Yes, thank you Emma. You really didn't have do to all this but Henry and I appreciate it" Regina says gratefully. She takes her first bite and the food just melts into her mouth, a tiny moan even escapes her. A soft blush crosses her cheeks and she is grateful that it doesn't look like anyone had heard her.

"Your…welcome" She stutters shyly. Although it still ached to use her voice she knew she needed to start using it as much as she could, she wanted to be able to have real conversations with Miss Mills one day. The only way for that to happen was to keep on practicing and ignore the irritating pain her throat caused when she spoke.

"This is absolutely amazing Emma, I think Granny is going to have some real competition now. She likes to think she's the best cook around just because she owns a dinner" Regina praised.

Emma blushes as she looks down at her food; she distracts herself from Regina's beauty and kindness by digging into her own plate. When breakfast was over Regina stood and started to gather up the dishes. Emma was about to stand up and offer to help but Regina wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no you don't dear; you made the food so naturally I will take care of the dishes"

"Emma come play with me!" Henry orders loudly.

"If she wants to play with you Henry it has to be in your play room downstairs, she doesn't need to be forcing herself up and down those stairs" Regina explains, as she carries her dishes over to the sink. The teacher knew that Emma wouldn't say anything if Henry tried to drag her to his room to play.

"Ok we play downstairs!" He says happily. Henry walks over to Emma and gently pulls her hand, wanting the teenager to come with him. Regina chuckles as she watches them from the sink. Emma lets the little boy guide her to his play room. Although Emma knew that these peaceful days with this beautiful family would never last long, she couldn't help but wish for these days to never end.

**TBC! **


End file.
